An Unexpected Ally
by pyroleigh
Summary: Bayonetta is on a war path, taking lands from their rightful leaders. Hyrule has fallen, and she gives Zelda as a gift to one of her generals. He has his own motives for fighting under the witch, but Zelda feels she can't trust him. Can she though? Time will tell. (T for now, but we'll see how it evolves)
1. Chapter 1

Zelda felt hollow. The final battle had been lost, and she knew death awaited her. The witch had finally won, adding Hyrule to her growing collection of lands conquered. She had heard of Crimea's fall, how Elincia had been slaughtered in front of her lords and ladies, and knew her own fate would be the same.

She was shoved to the ground before the raven haired woman that lounged on her throne. Bayonetta smiled down at the kneeling princess as she sat forward. "You lose Princess... now what to do with you..." She tapped a finger to her chin before looking out at the people who were gathered for the moment. Zelda cast her eyes out to them, horrified to see most of them leering at her openly. Only a pair of dark blue eyes watched the exchange without bloodlust or just plain lust shining back at her. All they showed was emptiness and Zelda had to wonder what happened to make them standout so in such a crowd.

"Oh I know... instead of killing you like I did that bitch from Crimea, I think I'll make you a gift to one of my generals." That made Zelda whirl around and look at her in shock, forgetting how the blue eyes flashed with anger at the mention of Crimea. "Now then, who deserves the prize of Hyrule? Their precious virgin princess should go to the most ruthless." Bayonetta stood up, her skin tight black outfit shining in the light of the fading day.

"Who wants her?" She roared out to the crowd and Zelda heard the cheers and jeers. "No no, I think I've decided. Every good deed in my name gets rewarded, and I know I haven't been so nice to one of you in particular. Ike, come claim your prize!" A chorus of groans left the lips of the gathered men as Zelda tried to remain in control of her emotions. This was bad.

She was being given to some stranger, and she had no doubts as to what awaited her. The weight of the chains on her ankles never felt heavier as she tried to summon her magic. Damn that witch, she had charmed them to block her magic!

Heavy boot steps sounded behind the princess and she tried to keep from flinching as whoever this Ike was stopped behind her. "Break her Ike, I want to see her be nothing more than a bitch."

"Yes my Queen." The voice was devoid of emotion, and Zelda felt her stomach drop. The next thing she knew rough hands were pulling her to her feet and hauling her off the slightly raised pedestal the throne sat on. The hands encompassed her thin wrists easily, and Zelda knew getting away from this Ike without magic would be hard.

That most certainly didn't mean that she didn't try. The second they were alone in a side passage she lashed out behind her with a strong kick. The blow landed and she felt the hands on her wrists tighten. "Fuck," he snarled and Zelda found her face shoved into the stone wall. "What do you think you're doing?" His voice drew near her ear and she tried to kick again. That time he blocked her by pressing his legs against hers.

The position made Zelda panic. He wouldn't do something right in the hall, would he? "Stop attacking me you brat!" He snarled the words in her ear, his face pressing against the side of her head. "I will knock you out if you don't cooperate."

"I won't cooperate with anything you want!" She spat the words angrily and he let out an annoyed huff.

"You asked for it." Before she could even react, his hand left her wrist and the world went black.

XxX

The late morning sun woke Zelda. She whined lightly as she sat up, confused by her surroundings. The room around her looked like one at her small villa near the Zora River. Her head spun as she tried to move and before she could recover hands were gripping her in place.

That knocked Zelda's pain to the back of her brain and she struggled against the muscle weighing her down. "Calm down." She immediately recognized the voice and she fought harder, trying to pull her arms free as she kicked with all her might. "Dammit woman!" A tall and broad man finally came into sight and she paled when she realized Ike was the one that had the emotionless eyes in the throne room.

He climbed onto the bed and she tried to kick him once more. All it managed to do was upset him further and she found her back hitting the mattress, her arms pinned above her head. His knees dug painfully into her thighs as he used all of his weight to hold her down.

"You're hurting me," she spat the words at him.

"You're leaving me little choice here." She tried to wiggle under him, but he just lowered his face closer to hers. "Stop fighting me and listen dammit." Despite the obvious annoyance in his tone, Ike's face was eerily devoid of emotion.

"Let me go."

"I don't think so, not yet. We have a lot to discuss and I need to know you're listening to me. Now," he looked her face over before shifting his weight, "you are in the villa near Zora River. This home has been given to me by that witch, and I'd rather not be here at all."

"Then go, no one will miss your presence."

"Shut up before I make you. She gave you to me to break, and I think we both know she didn't just mean mentally. This next part is important and I need you to understand me. She has something of mine, something I cannot stand to be harmed-"

"What? Some bauble is worth raping me? I guess virtue is worthless to a brute like you." He glared at her for that, his blue eyes growing dangerous.

"She has my mother and my sister! She found them before I could save them in Crimea. I had to join her to keep them safe, and now I have to break you. This is not something I find I have the stomach for." That made Zelda look at him with shock.

"What do you mean?"

"No woman has ever been in my bed that hasn't wanted to be there, and I'm not starting with you. So we are going to agree right now that I will not touch you, I will not fuck you, I will not torture you. The only thing I require from you in return is that you act broken if that cunt or any of her loyal followers come here. I will not lose the only two people I care about for you. If they are here I am your master and you are broken. If you do not act the part then I will make sure the pain you endure is more than your thin frame can handle. Are we understood?"

The words confused Zelda, though she understood their meaning. Why was he offering this? Did he truly not want to do as he was told? Were the words about a mother and sister true? "You won't try to break me? You won't force me to your bed?"

"Not if you play your part when anyone she sends comes here. Do we have a deal?" His eyes locked on hers and Zelda wished she could use her magic to sense his intentions.

"Yes," she finally answered with a slight nod. "Can you get off of me now?"

"Are you going to attack me?" His tone was dry and she couldn't help but snort at it.

"I believe that would be counterproductive." He released her hands and slid his knees to the comforter between her legs. If he noticed that she tensed, he didn't show it. "What am I supposed to do when there's no one here?" She asked as she sat up once more.

"You'll help around the villa." Ike said as he stood from the bed. "I'm going to assume you had servants that catered to your every whim at your castle, and now you'll be playing their part." She frowned at that and looked down at the bed beneath her. "What's wrong? Can't take serving a brute like me?" His tone held something dangerous once again and Zelda knew she had to say something.

"That... I did think you were about to force me into something." He looked at her for a moment and then motioned vaguely towards the armoire.

"There's dresses in there for you, one of the other servants here brought them in. Get dressed and then go to the kitchen, you can ask there where they need your help." With that he moved to the door, his hand on the knob. "I feel I should warn you against trying to leave. The ankle cuffs forbid you from leaving the property unless in my presence, and even if you could I would hunt you down." With that he left the room, shutting the door behind him. Zelda stood up with a wince and moved to the armoire. She opened it and stared at the dresses that had been provided to her. They were all very simple long dresses, and she felt a small wave of relief. She grabbed a light blue one and quickly removed her tattered dress, a wave of sadness hitting her that she quickly hid.

As she donned the blue dress she caught sight of her reflection in the vanity mirror and froze. Her hair was a mess obviously, but that's not what made her hesitate. The look in her eyes was one of defeat. She moved to the mirror and glared forcefully at it, as if the object had betrayed her. Then, using calming techniques she had been taught since childhood, she schooled her features into that of a calm nothingness.

She grabbed the hairbrush from the top of the vanity and ran it through her knots. She didn't wince as she did, a fact she was proud of. Then she quickly braided her hair to keep it out of her face, and moved to leave the room. The second she did she wished she hadn't.

All of the artwork had been stripped from the walls. Every painting, every tapestry. She looked around her as she forced her feet to continue, wondering why Ike had seen that particular move necessary.

Her steps brought her to the kitchen, where her people were working hard on a meal for Ike and his men. Her presence was noted, and everyone froze. "Princess," the main chef gave her a deep bow, his round face kind.

"I'm not a princess anymore," she said firmly. They exchanged looks, some filled with pity that churned Zelda's stomach once more. "I am to see where my help is needed, so please point me in a direction and I will help."

"Your Highness," an elderly woman stepped forward, her gray hair spilling from the tiny bun she had put it in, "you may have been ousted from the castle, but you will always be our princess." The words touched Zelda's heart and she nodded at her gratefully.

"Where can I help?"

"Well," the old woman looked around and Zelda noted how the tips of her pointed ears drooped with age, "we have it managed in here, but I know we could use some help dusting out there."

Zelda nodded once and made sure she stood tall as a dust rag was held out to her. "Where should I start?"

"Your... The office." The old woman quickly caught her slip up, but the words did sting a bit. Zelda just nodded and turned to leave the kitchen. She knew her way around the villa better than many, having gone there often in childhood.

Her walk to the office brought her past some of Ike's men and she felt their eyes as she kept moving, ignoring the whispered questions and remarks in her wake. Snippets hit her, and she cringed inwardly at the implications that if Ike wanted to share, they'd be more than willing.

She finally managed to get to the office and quickly swept inside. The sight before her made her freeze in place. Ike was standing behind the desk, a man standing with him as they pointed at a map. They looked up and Zelda looked down. "What is it Zelda?" Ike saying her name made her stomach twist in a confusing way.

"I was told they had things covered in the kitchen, so I was sent to dust. May I?" She looked up at that, catching Ike's eyes with her own.

"By all means," he motioned to the room around them and she sighed as she moved to one of the bookshelves lined with books.

"Look Ike, I'll come back later," the younger man with him spoke quickly.

"I agree, this is best not discussed in front of her. Just go where we've discussed and report what you find."

"You're the boss!" The man spoke cheerfully and Zelda watched in her periphery as the shock of white hair left the room.

"There's nothing to eavesdrop on, so you can actually start dusting." She looked to Ike at that and saw him staring at her in his emotionless way. He raised a silent eyebrow and she shot him a glare before running the rag along the shelf. "How'd the people treat you in the kitchen?" Ike asked as she worked and she hesitated.

"They treated me well," she answered vaguely and he made a noise to indicate that he heard her. She looked over at him quickly and saw his attention had returned to his desk. "Why are you studying a map of Hyrule?"

"I'm to complete another mission aside from breaking you." She froze at his words, the question of what that mission was on her tongue. "Before you ask, no I will not tell you."

"Should I leave you to it then?" She asked, wanting to get out of being in a room alone with him. He looked up at her, then to the shelves, and back to his map.

"You should finish dusting." She rolled her eyes and quickened her pace. "Some of the men here are mine from Crimea, but most are others Bayonetta put under my service. I can vouch for very few of the new men, so I suggest you try to avoid contact with them as much as possible."

"Why?" She asked the question as she kept working, hating that she would need to get closer to him to complete her task.

"Because some of them have proven they have no qualms about doing what I won't." She looked at him for that, her stomach dropping. He gave her a nod to indicate that yes, he meant they'd possibly rape her, and she focused back on her task.

"Thank you for the information."

"Also, word has reached us that Bayonetta will stop in for a visit later this week, but we do not have an exact date. I need you to be ready for that encounter. Will you be?"

"Yes."

"Zelda I mean it, I'll need you to be ready." Why did he feel it necessary to say her name? Her stomach did it's odd flip again but she ignored it.

"I will be, have no fear." She looked over at him, catching his eye. "I will be ready." He nodded at that, looking like he wanted to say more. He went back to his map and she continued dusting. Her task brought her within arms reach of him and she felt her heart speed up. He could easily change his mind if he felt her acting wouldn't be up to scrutiny. She had to get right behind him to keep on dusting, her eyes moving to the desk. There was her silver letter opener, a perfect weapon if she decided to use it. The thought was tempting. He was busy looking at the map, seemingly oblivious to her movements around him.

The decision was made for her before she really thought it through. She lunged for the desk, her hand grasping the very edge of the hilt, before his hands gripped her and pulled her back. "No!" She cried the word out as her letter opener clattered back to the top of the desk, fighting the arms that went around her.

"What is wrong with you?" Ike asked in annoyance as he sat in the chair. Zelda was forced to sit on top of him, and she struggled against his muscles in vain.

"I am not some servant, nor am I a toy you can pass around when you-" he cut her off by forcing her to face him with a hand gripping her chin. His eyes were angry, his mouth a thin line.

"Dammit Zelda I am not going to pass you around! I warned you about the men so you could stay safe! I have made a deal with you and despite what I've had to do to keep my family safe I promise I will not hurt you. If you try to kill me again I may rethink that." She glared at him and he glared right back. Then his look softened slightly. She had to look away at the sight of sadness in his deep blue eyes.

"I don't like this situation," she explained simply, trying to look anywhere but at him.

"Well I would hope not. If you truly wanted your kingdom overrun and for yourself to become nothing more than a spoil of war given to a general in hopes of making him happier I'd have to question your supposed wisdom." She looked at him for that, and she found amusement making his eyes shine, even if his lips stayed in a line.

His grip on her had relaxed, and Zelda felt more like she was just sitting on his lap. With that thought she rose quickly, ignoring the sensation of his hands sliding down her as she did. "Can I ask you something?" She went back to dusting as she spoke, feeling his eyes track her movements.

"Of course."

"Do you know what happened to Link?"

"Link is still missing. He's been very adept at evading capture." She watched Ike from the corner of her eye as he looked back at the map and she felt sick as it dawned on her.

"You're supposed to catch him, aren't you?" Ike tensed at that and she whirled around to face him. "Answer me!"

"You're not my princess, watch your tone!" He practically growled the words at her, his eyes angry. She glared back at him and he held her gaze defiantly.

"You can't hurt Link, he's-"

"I don't care what he is to you and Hyrule! She has my family and I will burn this land to the ground to ensure their safety. I swore that I would always keep them safe and I have failed them."

"I swore to keep Hyrule safe," she spat angrily at him, her facade slipping as tears formed in her eyes. "That's a hell of a lot more than two people!" His eyes ran over her trembling form and she found his arms around her. She shoved against him but he just continued to hold her. "Let me go I-I-"

"Zelda, control yourself," he whispered into her hair and she drew in a shaky breath. "You've just been through a terrible ordeal, we both have. Neither of us want this. Please know that if I could do anything about this I would, but I can't allow myself to risk my family."

"Link won't let you catch him, you have to realize that. He's the Hero of Hyrule and any fighters you send his way you are merely sending to their deaths." She looked up at him from her place in his arms and he slowly released her.

"I'll face him myself then. Hero against Hero, to the death." She squared her shoulders and stepped up to him, jabbing a finger in his chest.

"If you harm him I will kill you." She whirled around to leave and heard his sigh.

"If you kill me then you'll be sent to your death or another man, I don't know which is worse." She ignored him and left the room, her emotions threatening to win again.

She slammed the door behind her and leaned against it heavily, drawing deep breaths. He was right that she had just been through a lot, and she needed to keep her emotions in check. She couldn't afford to lash out at Ike. If he got too annoyed with her he could make her life hell. She needed to stay calm, even if he spoke of hunting down Link. She knew they wouldn't catch him, but if Link knew she was there he might try to save her.

"Goddesses," she breathed before walking away, hoping to not have to deal with Ike for the rest of the day.

XxX

Luck was not on her side. At lunch time she found Ike's plate forced into her hands and an apologetic smile on the old woman's lips. "Sorry dear, but we have to run these to his men and I don't trust them around you." With that Zelda stalked towards the office area and charged right in. Ike wasn't seated there as she expected, so she took the free moment to eye what had been hers fondly.

The dark wooden desk looked beautiful against the soft blue walls, and the fur rug stretched across the floor was just as plush as she remembered it. The big doors behind the desk were open, letting the white curtains move gently in the breeze. She realized Ike must be out there and marched forward. She stepped onto the small balcony and found Ike sitting on the bench she had often napped on, his head in his hands.

Briefly she considered announcing her presence, but decided to wait and see what he would do first. He let out a shaky breath and her eyes took in his bare arms, how the muscles under the skin tightened. It hit her in that moment how much he had to be going through.

His family had been stolen from him in exchange for his loyalty which told Zelda he wasn't just some blind follower of Bayonetta's. He refused to hurt her despite that hanging over his head. And then there was that bit he had said earlier in talking about Link. Hero to Hero. Her eyes widened as she realized that the man who was trying to bury the heels of his hands in his eye sockets was the Radiant Hero of Crimea. Elincia had spoken of the man in her letters, how he was the most noble and loyal person she had ever met. He was brave, kind, and a true hero that deserved a lordship he didn't want. It hit Zelda hard in that moment that Ike had not just lost his family, but so much more before Bayonetta even came around.

Suddenly she felt a little tinge of guilt for how she had treated him. Elincia had always spoken so highly of him... "I have your lunch," she said in a gentle tone and he leapt to his feet, chest heaving in shock. It took him a moment to calm down, and when he did Zelda just held out the platter.

"Thank you," he mumbled before easing himself back down on the bench. "You can set it down and go, I'd rather not start another fight right now." She did as she was told, hesitating before leaving. He looked up at her, his eyes screamed pain and it threatened to break her heart.

"I'll just... leave you to it then." She gave him one last look and retreated back inside.

XXX

I'm back! I know it's been a long time and for that I'm sorry. Life gets crazy, etc etc. Anyway, thank you for reading this first chapter and please let me know what you think. Much love, Leigh


	2. Chapter 2

"Where am I supposed to sleep?" She hated to pull Ike away from the book on his lap, but Zelda had to ask. He looked up at her from his spot on the bench she had found him at during lunch, his face blank.

"There's a small room next to mine, that can be yours."

"I can't sleep where I woke up?"

"No, as it's too far from my room if someone tries something foolish. Also, I am supposed to be... you know, so I would like to keep up appearances just in case." Zelda frowned, unfortunately seeing the logic in that.

"And what room are you in?" She asked as she stood there.

"Master suite," he said as he turned his eyes back to the book on his lap.

"What book is that?" Zelda didn't know why she wanted to prolong their interaction. Perhaps it was because of who he was.

"Something I grabbed off the shelf," he raised the book and she read the gilded spine aloud.

"'A History of Hyrule'," she nodded, impressed by the choice. "Why bother? You helped take over my kingdom."

"There's nothing wrong with learning how a place came to be Zelda. Now if you're done bothering me you should go ready your room." Her lips twisted into a frown at that. While she had not relied on her servants for everything as he said earlier, making a bed was something she didn't know. He turned a page and looked up at her. "Do you need help with making a bed?"

"No." She turned on her heel to leave, annoyed at his dry humorous tone.

"Pull back my covers while you're at it," he called to her and she kept moving.

XxX

Making a bed proved to be more challenging than she had originally anticipated. The damn sheet that stretched over the mattress refused to stay down, and she was about to lose her temper with it. As she tried once more and failed, she sat on the bed and glared at it. This just wasn't her day.

"Trouble?" Ike's bored voice made her jump and she looked to see him standing in the doorway that connected her room to his. She stood up pointedly and tried again, only to hear Ike snort as the corner popped up again. "Zelda you're helpless." She whirled to retort that she was not in fact helpless, but found him moving closer to her. He brushed past her and she could only stare as he turned the sheet and made it stretch how he wanted.

"How did you do that?" She asked the question accusingly and he just shrugged.

"Wasn't always a lord you know. Do you need help with the other sheet or can you manage? And, before your pride bites you in the ass, I'm not judging you for this." She bit her lips together, not to hold in a retort but to consider his words.

"I could use the help." It pained her to admit it, but he had offered and she really had no clue on how her sheets had always remained tucked perfectly by her staff. He nodded and she watched him quickly unfold the sheet, shaking out the creases. Then he laid it out on her bed and suddenly the whole scene felt too domestic. She looked away from him with a huff, trying to not watch how his hands smoothed out the fabric delicately.

"Watch this," he commanded and she looked to see him lift the mattress and tuck the end under it. "That secures it in place." He finished and looked to her. She nodded in thanks, which he took and then moved to the door that separated them.

"Thank you," she finally called out, feeling her taught manners take over.

"Of course, not a problem... I do have one request of you before you can lay down."

"What is it?" The question left her lips less than strong and she silently cursed herself.

"Leave this door," he nodded to the one he had entered through, "unlocked, but lock the one that leads to the castle."

"Because you don't trust some of your men?"

"Yes." He went into his room with that, making Zelda think on his words. He must have seen his new men act less than honorably to make him distrust them so. That thought in place, she quickly moved to lock the door to her room. Once that was done she stared at the door he had shut behind himself. She knew that he could refuse her next request, but she had to at least ask.

She threw open the door between them and froze. Ike was in the middle of undressing. His shirt had been tossed to the floor, exposing an obscene amount of skin. He looked at her, a single brow raised curiously. "I uh," she blushed violently, so unused to seeing so much of a man, "was going to ask if I could take a bath but you're about to go to bed so I'll just... leave you to it."

"You can bathe if you wish." He seemed completely unperturbed by her seeing so much of him and that bothered her a bit more. She didn't want it to become a thing between them. The thought made her want to snort. Ike wasn't exactly the type to walk around half naked according to the letters from Elincia. Then again, he had obviously changed from those days, and she wondered on that silently. "Zelda? Did you want to bathe?" His question pulled her from her musings and she left the room with a mumbled sorry.

She shut the door and clapped a hand over her mouth, mortified that she had seen so much of him. And he had been so casual about it! She shook her head and moved the blankets back to lay down. Sleep would be hard for her to find, but she needed to try.

With a weary sigh she laid down and shut her eyes, trying to block out the sights and sounds she had heard in the days leading to her belonging to Ike. It did her little good, and she found her dreams plagued by war.

She had never stepped foot on the battlefield as her own generals refused to let her, but she had seen the billowing smoke, smelt the burnt flesh, and had witnessed the dead being drug back by battered looking comrades. The smell of blood filled her nostrils as the memory of what happened just minutes before she had been gifted to Ike assaulted her. The only general she had viewed as more than another man, one that she personally saw as more of an uncle, had been beheaded in front of her by Bayonetta herself. She had screamed, tried throwing every spell she could think of at the witch, but it had all been in vain. The witch had blocked every attack, laughing like Zelda had told the finest joke. Then the cuffs formed around her ankles and she felt the magic stop flowing. It had physically pained her, more than she realized was possible, and Bayonetta's men had grabbed her.

"Zelda!" Ike's voice beside her made her jolt awake with a gasp. Sweat covered her thin frame, and she shivered as she looked up at the shirtless Ike standing there. He had a sword gripped tightly in his hand and she backed away. "No calm down!" He gripped her wrist and she stilled, shutting her eyes as she waited for the blade.

"Do it," she croaked out weakly. He scoffed and she heard a solid thud.

"I'm not going to stab you girl, I came to check on you. You screamed and I thought someone was in here." She turned to face him, noting the blade was no longer in his hand. "Are you alright?" He seemed like he wasn't sure what to say, and Zelda felt mortified that she had screamed.

"Just a bad dream, I'm fine." She tried regain some of her composure, but the look he gave her screamed that he didn't buy any of it. "I apologize if I woke you."

"I find sleep hides from me these days, and even if it were not I don't wish to shut my eyes." He released her wrist and she rubbed the skin there absently. "Good night Zelda." He bent to grab the blade and she watched him retreat back to his room.

She tried to relax on the bed, but she was genuinely terrified to go back to sleep. She instead tried to listen for Ike in the room next door. Her ears strained in the darkness, and she barely heard the thud of the blade being dropped on something solid. She nodded to herself and sat up straight on the bed, hoping that some calming exercises would help settle her mind.

Her eyes closed and she took a deep breath in, letting her lungs fill completely. A noise sounded and she opened her eyes, trying to place the sound. In the near dark she could barely make out the walls, but the silver shine of the doorknob caught her eye. It jiggled once, twice, and then she heard the grating noise of a lockpick. Zelda was on her feet in an instant, eyes wild as she looked for a weapon. There was none, and that left Zelda with only one option.

Ike was sitting on the edge of the bed when she came crashing through the door. His eyebrow rose and she jabbed a finger back into her room. He stood up swiftly, anger flashing in his eyes as he gripped her arm and shoved her vaguely behind him. The sound of a slight creak in the other room made Zelda tense, but Ike just charged into the darkness.

As Ike vanished into the darkness she sat on the edge of his bed and tugged at the cuffs on her ankles. They were skintight and she winced as a jolt of electricity shot through her body. "Damn you Bayonetta!" She hissed the words as she stood up. If she could only access her magic she could easily defend herself.

She heard the sounds of a scuffle, followed by a cry of pain. Not a minute later Ike walked back into the room with bloodied knuckles. He drug an unconscious man to the door and Zelda had to admit that Ike was strong. The would be attacker was a mass of muscle and taller than Ike, who threw open his bedroom door as she made the assessment.

"Shulk! Get your ass down here now!" His shout startled Zelda, but she hid her surprise when he glanced her way. A couple seconds later and the white haired young man appeared in the doorway. "I told you to guard her door!"

"I had to take a piss mate! Sorry." The younger man looked ashamed and Ike nodded down to the unconscious man.

"Take this idiot out back and beat the shit out of him. Remind everyone that I don't share." Shulk nodded, glanced at Zelda, and then struggled to get the man out of the room. As soon as he did Ike slammed the door and turned. He eyed her for a moment, making Zelda stand taller.

"Thank you for handling that. I could have, if these cuffs didn't prevent my magic or if I had a weapon of my own."

"You tried to stab me with a letter opener and you think I'm going to give you a blade? I might not be the brightest man but I'm not stupid." He looked around the room and then nodded to his bed. "Lay down."

"Absolutely not."

"Did I ask?" He fired back as he moved towards her. Zelda tensed as he drew close, unable to help the reaction. He studied her face for a moment before gripping her hips and lifting her easily.

"Stop it!" The command left her lips a squeak he completely ignored before he unceremoniously dropped her on the bed. She scrambled to the other side, confused when he grabbed a pillow.

"Good night Zelda." He said as he tossed the pillow to the floor and laid down. She stared at where he had been standing for a moment, completely confused.

Warily, she moved to edge of the bed and peered at the ground. Ike laid there on his back, one knee bent and the other straight. "Why am I in here?" She asked the question softly and he huffed.

"You really wanna go back in there?"

"Not tonight," she admitted with a sigh. "Good night Ike." With that she laid down, pulling the covers to her chin. She thought that falling asleep would be impossible with Ike so close, but soon a dreamless sleep claimed her.

XxX

Sunlight woke Zelda. She sat up and immediately glanced at the floor to see Ike gone. On the other side of the bed sat a modest breakfast of a slice of bread and an apple, and she wondered if Ike had made the servants do that or if they did it of their own accord. She ate quickly and then left the room with the small plate in her hands.

A few of Ike's men lingered in the halls as she moved to the kitchen, and small bits of their conversations hit her ears as she passed. How Ike had beat the man last night senseless, how selfish he was to keep all of that to himself, and more that turned her stomach. She carefully kept an indifferent look on her face until she made it safely to the sounds of people cooking.

"Good morning Princess," the old woman from the day before gave her a warm smile. "I hope your night was okay."

"Some minor issues, but I slept. Thank you for the breakfast."

"We left you no breakfast m'lady, Ike told us not to disturb you as you needed your rest." Zelda was caught off guard by her words. Had Ike left the food for her? "He's in his office now, said something about you joining him when you woke up."

"Thank you," Zelda inclined her head and moved to leave the kitchen.

XxX

Ike was behind the desk when she walked in. His chin was resting on his hand as he frowned down at some papers on his desk. The sight caught Zelda off guard. He had shown no emotion on his face, just his eyes, and there she was witnessing him frown in what she could only describe as an adorable way.

"Trouble?" Her presence had obviously gone unnoticed until then. He quickly shifted his face to another blank expression.

"Nothing to concern yourself with. Did you manage to get more sleep?"

"I did. Thank you." He nodded once and she wondered what he had called her for. "You didn't have to give up your bed for me you know."

"Well I wasn't about to lie down and cuddle you unwillingly." He looked up at her then, and if Zelda didn't know any better she'd say there was some sort of humor making his eyes dance. "Now then, I need you to be ready for dinner tonight with me."

"Why?"

"One of my men spotted Bayonetta and her closest council riding this way on his patrol. They'll be here by then and I want to make sure we get this right."

"I thought she was coming later in the week." Zelda didn't like the idea of dealing with her again so soon.

"As did I, but she will be here. I don't need you messing this up for me," he looked at her pointedly. "My mother is with her." The gravity of the situation hit Zelda. She was coming, with his mother, which was not a good thing. If she found that Ike had not been doing as he was told, then the witch could easily kill his mother in front of them all.

"I'll play my part convincingly Ike, I swear." He nodded and looked down at the desk. "Ike, I mean it. I'll do as you say, I'll even throw in a yes master if it helps. She won't have reason to harm your mother."

"Bayonetta doesn't need a reason, I gave her plenty when she attacked Crimea. She knew controlling me would win the majority of people to her side and I... well I refused the offering. I said I'd rather die than betray Elincia and my country. So she took away my queen, found my family, and now I'm here." He ran a hand over his mouth with a loud sigh. "I want that bitch dead Zelda. I want to kill her myself."

"Then let's do it Ike! She's coming here, we can take her down-"

"You don't think I've tried?!" He snapped at her, his eyes angry. "I hit her as hard as I could with Ragnell and she called me a foolish boy. It's her damn magic! She's practically invincible." He ran a hand through his spiked blue hair and shook his head.

After a moment he looked up at Zelda and cocked his head. "I am forming my own plan to take her down, I'm just missing a few pieces." Zelda nodded, tempted to ask if she could help in any way. He went back to looking at his desk and she sighed.

"I'll go see where I'm needed for the day."

"Don't wander too far, I'll be outside on the practice fields when she arrives and I'll need you by my side." Zelda nodded and left the room, mentally preparing herself for what she was about to endure.

XxX

For the next few hours Zelda found herself busy around the villa. She scrubbed floors, dusted tables, and helped polish silver before the white haired Shulk came to collect her. "Ike needs you." He seemed too chipper for the incoming demon to her, but Zelda said nothing on that as she followed him outside.

The waning sun was still warm as they made it to where Ike had his men practicing.

Ike was standing in front of his men, watching the way they slashed with their swords. He barked out a few orders as she stood there, waiting for him to acknowledge her presence. He finally turned his head her way and nodded. Shulk left to get back to training and Zelda stepped beside him.

"Time to act?" She whispered the question, not wanting anyone to hear.

"They'll be here in a few minutes, my men just signalled me. Are you ready?"

"Of course." She turned her eyes to the men and Ike sighed.

"The thought of pretending that I've done anything to you against your wishes bothers me, please know that."

She looked at him for that, a small smile turning up the very corner of her lips. "I know." He looked at her, his eyes a mess of emotions. He seemed to want to say something, but then Zelda heard the click of heels she recognized all too well. He heard them too, and Zelda saw pure hatred flash in his eyes before he controlled it. Her own tiny smile had fallen away to a look of dismay at the sound. Without a word Ike turned to greet the most unwanted guest in every land her feet had tread.

XXX

So there's chapter 2! I just wanted to say thank you guys so much for the reviews on chapter 1. It's funny but I decided to check and make sure my story had uploaded correctly (I don't trust this backup phone because it's proven that it hates me) and I already had reviews! Made my day! So thank you all. Please let me know you think. Much love, Leigh


	3. Chapter 3

The sight of Bayonetta alone sent a chill down Zelda's spine that spread through every inch of her body. Ike beside her was radiating tense energy, as if he were fighting the urge to lunge for the woman sauntering over to them. "Ike, so good to see you again so soon." Her voice sounded vaguely flirtatious, and the thought made Zelda feel sick. Surely Ike had better sense than to lay down with that witch.

"Bayonetta," Ike inclined his head and straightened quickly. "We weren't expecting you so soon. If you had sent word ahead of your arrival we would have been more prepared."

"I know, but I truly wanted to see how breaking the little princess was going for you." Zelda felt Bayonetta turn her gaze her way and she took an involuntary step closer to Ike. It had the desired effect, as the witch threw back her head with a laugh. "Already she's as jumpy as a demon in a graveyard! My my Ike, you've outdone yourself."

"Ike!" The exclamation made Zelda look up. Standing just behind Bayonetta was a pretty woman, with dark blue hair just like Ike's flowing down her back. The look on her face screamed anger though, not the elation Zelda had expected.

"Mother-" Ike started to greet her but she crossed the gap quickly between them and slapped his cheek. Immediately red flooded the area, but his mother wasn't finished. She bashed her fists into his chest, sobs working their way from a dark place within her.

"How could you?! How could you dare to agree to this? That girl! You... monster!" She went to slap him again and Zelda watched in shock as Ike accepted the abuse. She wanted to speak up, wanted to explain things to the crying woman, but knew she couldn't in front of the witch who watched the exchange curiously.

"Mother I did this to keep you and Mist safe, you have to understand-"

"After what you've done, I'm ashamed to be your mother." Zelda looked at Ike, saw how hard the words hit him, and quickly looked back down at the tips of her bare toes. "My life is not worth what you've done to her."

"As entertaining as this has been," Bayonetta spoke in a bored tone, "I have business to discuss with you Ike. Lead me somewhere private where we can talk." Ike nodded and moved as if in a daze back towards the villa.

"What do you need me to do?" Zelda asked in a quiet tone after him and he paused.

"Go help in the kitchen." With that he and Bayonetta vanished inside. Zelda looked to the mother of Ike, wishing she could say something to ease her worries, but then her eyes moved beyond her and her breath caught.

Ganondorf stood there, an eerie smile as big as the sun on his face. "My my, how the mighty have fallen Princess." Zelda glared at him, trying in vain to summon her magic. He moved closer to her and she held her ground. "A couple days and the Crimean dog has you whipped? He's either very good, or you're too weak."

"Ganondorf, I should have smelled your arrival a mile away," she said in a false tone of cheerfulness. "As for whether or not I am weak, how about you get your master to take these cuffs off my ankles and see for yourself." He stalked forward and gripped her upper arms with a snarl.

"I have no master! I'm going to get you away from that dog, show you how to really be submissive."

"Bayonetta owns you far more than Ike owns me, so I'm quite sure you know more about being submissive than I." She ripped her arms from his grip and stepped away from him with a sneer.

XxX

Before Zelda wanted it to be, it was dinnertime. She sat at Ike's left side at the head of the table. Bayonetta was directly across from her, staring at her intently as she sipped her wine. "Zelda? Where would your precious hero hide?"

Zelda wanted to ignore her, wanted to jab the fork in her hand through her evil eyes, but sighed and glanced at Ike. His eyes were locked on his mother who sat farther down from them and she realized he would be of no assistance. "I don't know where he is."

"That surprises me, I would think the princess would keep tabs on her precious hero."

"Link is not mine to keep track of, he's his own man."

"Ike," Bayonetta turned her attention to him and he glanced her way, "tell me the sordid details of breaking her. Did she cry? Beg? I am dying to know."

"That's hardly appropriate for the dinner table." Ike looked over at Zelda and she felt sorry for the way his eyes looked haunted.

"Don't worry about decorum here Ike," Bayonetta spoke in a warning tone and down the table his mother began to gag, as if invisible hands were around her throat. "Tell me."

"She put on a brave face before, during, and after," Ike lied quickly, "but she broke down in tears when I told her exactly what would happen to her hero when I caught him. When I recovered enough for the next time she was a trembling mess, pain showing on her face. Release my mother now!" He slammed a fist on the table and Bayonetta rolled her eyes before Zelda heard gasping from down the table. She turned to see the look of disgust on his mother's face and wished she had been able to tell her about it all being a ruse. Ike looked down at his plate and shoved it away from him. "Get out of here Bayonetta, you've proven your point loud and clear. I've done my job, I've helped take over Hyrule, I've done everything you've asked! Give me back my mother and sister now!"

Zelda tensed at his angry tone and chanced a glance at his face. He was openly pissed, not even bothering to try and hide it. He glared at the witch, who looked amused as she set her wine glass down.

"Oh Ike, I'll release them when I know I have you under me... even now you look as if you would sooner be serving me as dinner than serving me. That won't do and you should know it. But," she stood up with a flourish, "I will leave you now. Take out some of that anger on your pet." With that Ganondorf and Ike's mother stood up, dutifully following her out of the dining room.

"Fuck!" Ike snarled as he threw his plate to the floor. Zelda jumped as the plate shattered, worried about the rage on his face. He leapt from the table and threw the door against the wall as he left the dining hall. She sat there, stunned into silence, wondering what she should do.

"Princess?" The voice of the old woman made her look up in surprise. "Are you alright?"

"I don't know," she answered honestly.

"M'lady, I wish I had had a moment to tell his poor mother he hasn't laid a hand on you, but I was busy in the kitchen."

"You know?" Zelda was shocked, more so when the woman nodded.

"Ike gathered all of us when he first brought you back and told us of his plan. Probably to avoid us trying to kill him to protect you." She gave a chuckle at that as she began to pick up the plates from the table. "I know he's not a horrible monster, and it breaks my heart to see him suffering so. Can you go check on him? I'm sure he's either in the office or his room."

"I don't know what to say," Zelda admitted as she stood up.

"Perhaps just being there will help more than you realize." With that she left the dining hall and Zelda squared her shoulders.

XxX

The door to Ike's office was shut and Zelda opened it carefully. The first thing she noticed was all the papers tossed to the floor, then a dagger stabbed into the wall to the hilt. The door to the balcony was open and she warily moved to it. She took a tentative step outside and found Ike.

He was sitting on the bench, his face buried in his hands. His shoulders shook with silent tears and she made up her mind without thinking about it. Zelda walked up to him and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. He tensed before looking up at her. The pain written so blatantly across his face broke Zelda's heart and she couldn't help but pull him into her arms. She cradled his head as he accepted the embrace, burying his face in her torso.

"Ike I'm so sorry," she whispered as she stroked his spiked hair gently.

"How could she think I would ever do that? She raised me! I've never..." He trailed off and somehow buried himself further against her dress. Zelda didn't know what to say so she ran a hand down his back, her other hand still playing with his hair. He let out a shaky breath and she felt his arms wrap around her waist.

"Ike, I wish I had been able to tell her... You're not a monster-"

"She should know that," Ike whispered against her. "I'd never... she should know I couldn't." Zelda felt awful for him, for everything she knew he had been through, and tightened her grip on the shaking man in her arms.

"Ike, everything will be okay. When all this is over I'll tell her myself that you've never touched me." He let out a bark of a laugh and looked up at her, the sadness in his eyes making her ache.

"Zelda she might not live until then. You saw what that bitch did to her the second I said I didn't want to discuss it in front of her! We've got impossible orders from her and if I fail I won't be able to save them." That made Zelda frown and her hand stilled in his hair.

"Ike... I wish I knew what to say." His arms slid from her waist and she found her hands in his. He kissed the back of both her hands and stood up before releasing them.

"You've done more than enough," he whispered and, to Zelda's complete shock, he gave her a small smile. He stepped back into the office and she leaned against the railing as her mind whirled. He looked very handsome when he smiled. True, it was a small one that wasn't filled with much happiness, but it was enough to confirm that he should smile more.

XxX

The hot water eased her tired body and tense muscles as she relaxed in it. Ike had gently said she could as he tidied up the mess he had made of the office, and she was grateful. The big tub was filled to just an inch under the brim, and Zelda couldn't remember the last time a bath felt so good.

Bubbles caressed her skin as she let the hot water absorb her. She really felt better with only her face held above the heat. It was glorious, and she had no intentions of leaving the embrace of heat until the water was cold.

After soaking for a moment she sat up and grabbed a bottle of shampoo, mind on ways to help Ike. He was so devastated by his mother's reaction that she wanted to cheer him up. Her mind flicked to Link and some of her willingness to cheer up Ike faltered. How could she cheer up the man that was supposed to be tracking down and killing the hero of her people?

Suddenly the hot bath was too much and she hurried through cleaning herself. She stood up and gripped the plush towel to her body tightly, cursing herself for not thinking to grab a clean dress before bathing. Careful steps brought her to the door and she cracked it warily.

"Done already?" Ike asked from where he sat on the bed, his back against the headboard. "I thought surely you'd end up asleep in there." She noted the book on his lap, his thumb holding the page he was on, and nodded to it.

"Raise the book please." He stared at her for a second, then slowly raised it to hide his eyes. "Thank you!" She ran past him into her room and shut the door, bolting it quickly. The other dresses that had been provided for her had been moved into her room and she picked out a tan one before slipping it on.

That done she went back to the door that separated her from Ike and unlocked it. He seemed almost amused as he turned his page, and she frowned at that. "Are you sleeping in here again tonight?" he asked as he glanced at her.

"No, I thought I'd sleep in my own room. I felt bad about you being on the floor all night." He shrugged at her words and she found herself wanting to ask him about Link. "Have... have you found any clues as to the location of Link?"

"Not a single blonde hair," he sighed as he set the book down. "Zelda I... I don't want to harm him, you must understand that."

"Why then?"

"You saw why at dinner. Bayonetta has both my mother and sister, and she loves causing them pain to get a reaction out of me." He ran a hand through his hair and let out a frustrated noise. "I wish I had been able to tell her. She should know me better than to assume I'd ever hurt you." Zelda stepped over to him at that, sitting down beside him gently.

"Ike she knows you, but I'm sure Bayonetta has painted a much darker picture of you for her in recent days. When this is over she'll understand." He nodded and looked over at her. She blushed as his eyes flicked down her quickly.

"You should get some sleep, I'll be in here if you need me." Zelda took the dismissal with a nod. Before she stood up she placed her hand on top of his and squeezed lightly. He raised her hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles before letting it go. She then stood up and went to her room, thinking about how soft his lips were against her skin.

XxX

A week passed. Nothing changed for the princess turned servant. She dusted, cleaned the floors, and helped beat the various rugs around the villa. It was boring and tedious work, but Zelda knew she was lucky in the grand scheme of things. Ike kept mostly to himself, and she was grateful for that. The impending catch of Link made her want to hate him, but she found she couldn't.

Zelda listened outside Ike's office door, her ear to the keyhole as he spoke in hushed whispers. "Are you sure?" Ike's voice was quiet and she strained to hear more.

"...It's a start." Shulk said next, her missing the start of what he said. "Tomorrow?"

"Guess it's as good a time as any."

"...among those guys?"

"Plain sight and all that." Zelda scrambled quickly from the door as their voices drew near. She ran a ways down the hall and pretended to be dusting off the small table that once held a vase just as his office door opened.

"You got it Boss!" Shulk practically skipped down the hall with happiness, shooting her a smile as he passed. She chanced a glance at Ike to see him eyeing her.

"Do you need anything?" she asked casually as she paused in her dusting. He shook his head and went back into the office, shutting the door behind him. That raised Zelda's curiosity, but she knew better than to ask. He had been extremely tight lipped since Bayonetta had been by, and Zelda wondered if it had anything to do with the emotions he had displayed in front of her.

XxX

Zelda woke up in her bed, a sigh leaving her lips. Her dreams had been filled with happier memories and she was grateful for the reprieve from nightmares. As she brushed her hair she relished in the brought up happier memories.

A few had been about her younger years; her parents smiling as she rode a horse, her favorite nanny teaching her how to skip rocks across the surface of Zora River, and the young stableboy that she had been attracted to at fifteen years old. The later memories were even better to her though, as they were simple things like walking among the flowers in her garden with Link at her side.

Zelda had never once felt any sort of romantic attraction to him. Link had been more the brother she had never been blessed with ever since she met him. He told her openly of his love for a certain girl in his village, and Zelda knew that if she ever fell in love he would be her first confidant. They were soulmates in a platonic sense, and she had never been more thankful to the goddesses for giving her such a true friend.

A bounce in her step, Zelda left her room to go down to the kitchen. She knew that the servants would be busy with preparing lunch for all of Ike's men, and perhaps they'd actually let her help today. She wasn't completely lost in the kitchen after all; she was more than adept at baking delicious sweets and could perfectly bake a whole cucoo without drying out the meat.

Zelda took one step in the main corridor of the villa and froze. Ike stood there with Shulk who held out a tray covered in green fabric. She knew that shade of green all too well. "No," she barely breathed the word as she ran over to the two men. Ike saw her coming and tensed, his damn emotionless face making her want to slap him. "You bastards!" She reached them and looked at the bloodied green tunic, a wail building up inside her. It leapt from her lips just as tears sprang to her eyes.

"Zelda," Ike tried to reach for her and she recoiled from him.

"You killed him?!" She barely managed the words around the tears and sorrow that threatened to overwhelm her. Ike moved to her quickly and she tried to fight off his hands as he grabbed her. It did her no good and she found herself pressed against his chest. He had his arms around her back and she alternated between slapping his broad chest and trying to shove him away. "How could you!" She let the tears flow, unable to hold them back as the man behind Link's death cradled her.

"Shulk, take it away." That brought on a fresh wave of tears and anguish. It? As if the green tunic was nothing but a tunic? As if the presence of it didn't mean her best friend and brother had been slaughtered by his men? "Zelda," he said her name gently as he forced her to look up at him. She gave him her best tear soaked glare.

"I hate you," she barely managed to spit the words out between sobs, but he obviously understood because he flinched. She jerked away from the hand on her cheek and hung her head. She could feel multiple sets of eyes watching their exchange, but the princess within her couldn't find it in herself to care.

"Go to my room and collect yourself, I'll be in my office when you stop this ridiculous crying." Ike's cold words hit Zelda like a slap. She glared up at him as she threw herself away from his embrace.

"You bastard! You've slayed Link and... and that's what you say?!" She didn't think twice before turning on her heel and leaving the main hall. Her feet carried her blindly back to her room and she threw herself onto the bed. Fresh tears flowed from her eyes as she mourned her lost brother.

"Are those tears all for a green tunic soaked in goat blood?" The voice made Zelda jump and she looked up to see the impossible. Link stood in the doorway between her and Ike's room, a huge smile on his lips.

"Link? Is it really you?" she asked in confusion as she wiped her eyes.

"Last time I checked," he winked as he came and sat on her bed. She threw herself into his arms and he grunted as she collided with him. He held her for a long silent moment, letting her realize that he was in fact alive and well.

"I don't understand," she said once her tears had finally stopped. "Your tunic, Ike's mission-"

"I think you need to give him more credit Zelda," Link said with a small smile. "He's actually brilliant. Not only did he send out his most trustworthy men when he figured out where I was hiding, but they also explained his plan to me. He came up with the idea of the bloodied tunic, and offered me asylum in his men to hide. Ike's got quite the scheme cooked up to take down the witch and needs my help."

"You're going to help take her down?" Zelda had a thousand questions for him, but the news of a plan filled her with hope.

"Yep, as are you if he can figure out a way to take the cuffs from your ankles. A combined force of you, me, and the Radiant Hero? That bitch doesn't stand a chance. He's been pouring over magical texts, trying to find a way to break your bindings... He's been good to you, hasn't he?"

"What? Oh goddesses, yes Ike's not touched me," Zelda waved off the words, trying to focus on this plan. "Why hasn't he said anything? I could be helping-"

"He told me that finding me and explaining the plan needed to happen first. No one person can take her down, but together we should be able to stop her. He uh, basically said finding me was the first step in his plan. Apparently he wasn't sure if you'd agree without my presence. I do believe he is under the assumption that I mean a different sort of way to you than I do."

Zelda rolled her eyed at that and he chuckled. "Link, I'm so happy you're safe. Are you sure you'll be okay out there with his men?"

"He actually has a few pointed eared people under his command, and I blend in well with them. Take me out of my hero tunic and I blend in even more." Zelda nodded, relieved that she no longer had to worry about him. "He told me how she has his mother and sister, I don't understand why he's spared me instead of sending me her head like the witch wants." Link twisted his lips and Zelda leaned against him.

"For the same reason he hasn't hurt me... Despite the darkness around him he has maintained a bit of light." Link nodded and gave her a sad smile.

"I don't want to go, but I have to get back to my tent before practices so my absence isn't missed by the men. Zelda I know you hate relying on anyone, but Ike is obviously an ally here and has sworn to me that he won't let anything happen to you so please just... just trust him." He leaned over and kissed her forehead before standing up and smoothing his borrowed blue shirt. "I'll see you soon." With that he went back into Ike's room and she heard the door click closed behind him.

Zelda sat there for a moment, collecting her thoughts. Ike hadn't hunted Link down to kill him. He had needed another ally in his quest to kill Bayonetta, and found it in her best friend. He had lied to her face, and was putting his family on the line by lying to Bayonetta. With all of these thoughts firmly in place Zelda leapt to her feet and left her room.

XxX

Ike was seated behind his desk when Zelda stormed into his office. Thankfully he was alone, because he barely had time to stand up before Zelda was across the room. He looked down at her warily, as if unsure what to say, and she couldn't help what happened next if she tried. Zelda threw her arms around his neck and pulled his lips to hers. Immediately he responded, their lips working together as his hands gripped her hips.

The realization of what she was doing caught up with her and she pulled back from his lips and touch like it burned. He cleared his throat and turned his eyes back to his desk. "A simple thank you would have been acceptable," he said after a moment, "I hope you didn't feel like you had to do that."

"I didn't," she whispered in shock, a hand against her lips. Ike stood there, obviously at a loss and Zelda wasn't much better off. "Why didn't you tell me?" She hoped the change in subject would go over and was relieved to see him look at her again.

"I didn't want to get your hopes up in case we didn't find him. Or, if we had found him but someone else had harmed him." Embarrassment mixed with annoyance and she scoffed.

"He's the Hero of Hyrule! He wouldn't be harmed by just anyone."

"You sure as hell believed it," he fired back and she glared at him. "So what? I lied about my intentions to find him. It's not the end of the world and you have your lover back."

"What? No-"

"Now I can work on my plan in earnest, which is where you can help. I've rounded up every book on magic that I can find and together we can find the way to get those cuffs off much faster." He moved to the bookshelves and pulled out a tome, a big leather bound monstrosity that he held out to her. "Check in here first. I've been through four of these myself." She took the book and held it to her chest, unsure why she was about to say what she couldn't hold back.

"Link is not my lover, he's more my brother and friend." She met his eyes and saw shock.

"My apologies for the assumption." He bowed his head and Zelda was confused by disappointment she felt. She questioned herself quickly, and realized that she found herself wanting him to kiss her. The realization startled her and she decided a swift exit was best.

"It's fine, half the people of Hyrule wanted it to be so... I'll look into this and get back to you!" She flashed him a tight smile and turned to leave.

"I'll be here if you need me."

XxX

That night Zelda felt exhaustion tugging at her, but sleep refused to come. She had poured over the book Ike had given her, but there was nothing in it that dealt with her ankle cuffs. Plenty of jewelry one could summon, but nothing that blocked the wearer from using magic.

A groan left her lips as she stood from her bed. A quick couple of steps brought her to the door separating her from Ike and she opened it silently. They hadn't said a word to each other since her hasty retreat from his office and she wondered if he was still awake.

Sure enough he was sitting up in his bed, a book in his hands as he read by the light of two candles. He looked up from his page after a moment and started to rise. "Problem?"

"I can't sleep," she hated to admit it but he just grunted and sat back down.

"Neither can I... Did you find anything in the book?"

"Plenty of useless information on how to conjure worthless baubles, nothing on one that blocks magic."

"Damn," he frowned and looked over at her thoughtfully. "Zelda, since neither of us can sleep you are more than welcome to sit with me. I won't be of much entertainment, but if you manage to actually fall asleep I will move to the floor immediately." She smiled at the offer and moved to sit on the bed. She hesitated before choosing where, and Ike made the decision for her by slapping the pillows to his left.

"I um, wanted to apologize again for making an incorrect assumption about the nature of yours and Link's relationship. I know what that's like and I didn't mean to make you feel awkward."

"Wait, you and Elincia were rumored to be-"

"Fornicating at every possible moment if you listened to castle gossip. We never did, but that didn't stop the rumors." Zelda couldn't help but giggle at that. He gave her a curious look and she waved it off.

"Link and I would spend hours walking in the gardens or talking in my study... I overheard what they assumed was going on between us and no matter what I said, apparently it was happening."

"It got so bad with her I threatened to leave Crimea forever," Ike said with a small grin.

"Can I ask why not? For myself it was because I viewed Link as a brother. Why didn't you?"

"I didn't because I refused to wind up putting myself in a bind and being forced into the role of king. King Ike? Hardly. That and I respected her too much. I wasn't in a good place mentally, she deserved better than that. Also," he made a slight grimace and Zelda frowned at him, "I really didn't find her all that attractive. It sounds harsh to say, but that's the truth."

"I know Link got propositioned many times after he became the hero, was it much the same for you?"

"Oh yes," Ike admitted with a slight blush. "I didn't give in to too much temptation though." He looked over at her and she couldn't help but blush at the not exactly admitted confession that he had given in to some at least.

"This conversation took a personal route I was not anticipating," Zelda admitted and Ike shrugged.

"I'm an open book, I think I've kept you in the dark enough lately... I am sorry about that by the way. Making you think Link was dead even for a moment was painful. I worry that Bayonetta has eyes and ears here among my men, and I figured the scene would provide her with what she hoped."

"Are you thinking she'll give you back your family now?"

"I really hope so." He frowned at the book on his lap. "I should get some more reading done. Try and rest now Zelda." She couldn't help but roll her eyes at that as she sank into the pillows behind her head.

She watched him read for a moment, unable to stop herself from smiling at the way he frowned at something. He looked over at her and narrowed his eyes. "Not a word out of you, magic is not my forte and this is a weird one to pronounce."

"I didn't say anything."

"You're smiling like the cat Laguz that caught a falcon," he fired back and she laughed.

"You're always so serious! It's nice to see an emotion on your face." He huffed and angled the book to hide his face, which just made her laugh harder. When her laughter subsided he lowered the book and gave her a grin that made her breath catch.

She knew she was probably blushing, so she pulled the blanket up to hide her cheeks and shut her eyes. She waited for him to turn a page, or some other such noise for a long time. Hearing none, Zelda opened her eyes warily. Ike was propped up, with his chin resting on his chest.

She smiled as she eased the book from his lax fingers and set it towards the foot of the bed. Carefully, so as not to disturb him, she eased the Radiant Hero to his side. He rolled and she was glad he was asleep to not see the blush his arm going around her body put on her cheeks. She tried to move from under his grip and he held on tighter, making her sigh heavily. Unless he woke up she was stuck there.

Was it so wrong? It wasn't as if either of them planned this. With that thought in mind Zelda let herself relax under his arm and sleep soon found her as well.

XXX

Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed everything that happened in this chapter! Special thanks to the reviewers from last chapter. Please let me know what you think! Much love, Leigh


	4. Chapter 4

Zelda woke up to find herself alone in the bed. She ran a hand over Ike's spot and smiled to herself at the lingering body heat. Did he have a dreamless night like she did? The reprieve from bad memories had been a wondrous gift that made her feel truly rested for the first time since news of the dark witch had spread.

As she sat up she noticed a plate of fruit, a slice of toast, and a book sitting by the edge of the bed. She plucked a red grape from the bunch and popped it into her mouth as she picked up the book. There was a slip of paper inside the cover and she pulled it out curiously.

"'Getting the cuffs from your ankles takes priority over the dusting I think. I'll be in the office if you need me. -Ike'" she read the note aloud as she munched on another grape. He hadn't mentioned being upset by waking up to her in his bed and she wondered if he would let her do that again. She didn't want to make him uncomfortable but it was the first night in a long time she had slept peacefully and she wanted to see if it was because of him or not.

She pushed thoughts of Ike from her mind as she continued to eat her breakfast and opened the book. After a lengthy and boring introduction by the author, some wizard who thought very highly of his own accomplishments, she found a section on binding magic. Elated, she read each word carefully. There were ways to imbue a weapon with various magical capabilities, ways to make a cloak turn the wearer invisible... she groaned and almost gave up on the book until she turned the page.

"That's it!" She leapt to her feet and ran out of the room, determined to show Ike what she had found.

XxX

Shulk stood next to Ike's desk when she barged in. The white haired young man gave her a smile as she hovered by the doorway, unsure of what to do. Ike looked over at her and nodded. "Shulk knows my plans, what have you found?"

"Um," Zelda was taken aback slightly, but suddenly his chipper attitude made much more sense. "I found a chapter about magic blocking." She strolled forward and held out the book. Ike took it quickly and read over the words, his frown deepening.

"We need someone who uses dark magic. There's the spell right here, but you need to be... Is there anyone in Hyrule that uses darker magic?"

"The only one I know of is Ganondorf," Zelda admitted with a frown. "He seemed to be quite comfortable in her pocket, plus he'd never help me."

"What about his people?" Shulk spoke up. "He's gotta have others that use the same magic, he learned it from somewhere after all. Would one of them help us?"

"The Gerudo are a tribe that have never liked the people of Hyrule."

"What about an outsider?" Ike asked and Zelda pondered that.

"They don't allow men inside their camps. They are a very proud tribe of all women. A male is born once every so many years but they don't accept outside men." Ike chuckled at that and she gave him a questioning look.

"Zelda if it's a tribe of only women... they might not like the men of Hyrule but we," he nodded to Shulk, "aren't exactly like the rest of them." She felt a jab of jealousy at his words. Was he really considering going so far as to... he couldn't actually sleep with a Gerudo, would he?

"I'm up to the challenge," Shulk said with a smirk that told Zelda that yes, if it involved sleeping with one of them, that they would and her blood boiled with jealousy.

"They won't see you, I can't believe you'd even consider this!" she snapped at Ike who gave her an odd look.

"Shulk, get out," he commanded and the young man nodded with a little grin that made Ike glare. The door shut behind the retreating man and Ike stood up. "What's wrong? We've found a possible solution to this problem and you're acting like it's the worst idea you've ever heard. It's the only solution we've come across!"

"I don't like the implications of the idea!" She tried her hardest to be vague, not wanting to tell him that the thought of him laying with a Gerudo woman made her see red, but the look that crossed his face briefly told her that he knew.

He crossed the short distance around the desk to her and gently tilted her chin up to meet his eyes. "Zelda, I think I understand." She blushed and tried to pull away from him, hearing his sigh. "You have to see that this slight attraction to me will fade. I've shown you kindness-"

"Stop talking," she waved off his words. It was mortifying for her and she didn't want him to continue. "Do whatever you need to, I don't care." With that she left his office, ignoring when he called out to her.

XxX

Zelda laid on her bed, her eyes on the off white ceiling as she tried to think about anything other than that Crimean. She was a princess! She had never been so attracted to one individual that the thought of them not returning it made her want to hide. What was wrong with her? Ike had been about to very bluntly say that her attraction was nothing and he didn't feel the same, why couldn't she move past it?

She rolled to her side, mortified to see Link standing in the doorway like he had been the day before. "Why the groan of frustration?" His grin looked knowing and she shot him a withering glare.

"Ike thinks we might have a solution to these," she grumpily said as she lifted her dress to show her ankles, "but it involves talking to the Gerudo."

"We need a backup plan, the chances that they'll actually see him are slim to none. I should know, they've tossed me in one of their jails before. What makes him think it'll work?"

"He's considering the possibility of sleeping with one," she spat the words with disgust and Link chuckled as he moved to sit on the bed. He laid down beside her and looked at her with a gentle smile.

"You don't happen to fancy the blue haired Crimean, do you?"

"I don't have to talk about this," she huffed and tried to roll over. He caught her shoulder and gave her an all knowing look.

"You do huh?" Zelda scoffed and he rolled his eyes. "There's nothing wrong with that. Even if it's just a fleeting attraction, you are allowed to have a little fun."

"Don't even," she implored. At his confused look she finally admitted what Ike had been about to say, albeit hesitantly. "He said it was a fleeting attraction to him because he's shown me kindness and I could just hear the next words out of his mouth before he spoke them. He obviously doesn't feel any sort to me-"

"I find that hard to believe," Link said with a scoff. "You're a beautiful woman Zelda, any man with eyes can see that." She rolled her eyes and moved further away from him on the bed. "I mean it! It could be he doesn't want to get close to you in any sense because of his plans. The man is trying to send Bayonetta back where she came from, and where does that put you? Right back on your throne."

"You're hopelessly optimistic," she said with a smile. Then she shook her head. "No I'm sure this is just a little thing and I'm just irritated by the thought because... well who wouldn't be? This will pass and I won't care what he does." She nodded and stood up. "I'm hungry, are you?"

"You're impossibly stubborn," he said with a grin as he stood up. "As much as I'd like to enjoy some food with you I actually have to talk to Ike." He gave her a one armed hug and left the room, making Zelda scowl.

XxX

"Are you avoiding me?" Ike's voice in her room made Zelda jump. She looked up from the poetry book she was reading to see him standing in the doorway leading to his room.

"Not at all," she lied as she looked back down at her book. "I've been reading and got lost in the pages."

"You've been staring at the same page for two minutes, I don't think that counts as reading." She scoffed at his words and purposefully flipped the page.

"Did you need something Ike? I'd really like to continue with my book." She didn't look back up at him, but could feel his eyes on her.

"Did I misinterpret again?" He sounded slightly embarrassed, but still she kept her eyes on the page. "I just... you kissed me yesterday and-"

"Out of joy that you had spared my dearest friend, nothing more." She was lying through her teeth but hoping he bought it.

"Well, you have my apologies then Zelda... good night." He shut the door between them and she let out a shaky breath. Her eyes flicked to the page in her book and she closed it in annoyance.

Deciding that just going to sleep would be best for her frazzled mind, she laid down and shut her eyes. Not a minute later she heard a loud thump in Ike's room, followed closely by excessive cursing. Curious, she got up and opened the door.

Ike was glaring at the end table by the bed, with himself seated on the floor cradling his left foot. "What did you do?" she asked with a sigh and he glared at her.

"Stubbed my damn toe, go back to your reading." He stood up and winced, making Zelda bark out a laugh.

"The Radiant Hero, felled by a sore toe?" Her tone was dry and the look he shot her in response could have withered the strongest of Deku trees. "Sit down, let me look at it."

"I'm fine alright? Go back to your book and leave me be." He sat on the bed and she saw the blood that seeped up from the nail bed.

"Ike you're bleeding," she moved forward and took his foot in her hand. He let out a small growl noise when she gently touched the toe. "Can you move it?" She asked and waited for him to comply. When he wiggled his toe she felt relieved and stood up to grab a washcloth from the bathroom. "It's not broken, but we need to stop that bleeding. Don't move."

With that she went into the bathroom and opened a cabinet. She grabbed a washcloth and a small bit of bandage she found before turning her eyes to the wash basin in the corner. He hadn't used the water, so she grabbed the pitcher and took it back in there with her.

He hadn't moved, and she was grateful for that as his toe dripped blood onto the floor. Without thinking she went back over to him and kneeled at his feet, immediately dipping the washcloth into the water. She gently set about cleaning the blood from his toes and foot, feeling his eyes on her.

Once the excess had been wiped off she used the hem of her dress to dry the water and quickly wrapped his toe. He let out a little hiss when she pulled it tight, but said nothing.

"There," she sat back to admire her handiwork, "how's that?"

"Thank you," he said softly and she nodded, still not looking up at him. Suddenly the position felt too intimate and she leapt to her feet. He caught her hand and she froze. "You didn't have to do that."

"Well, I don't trust you to actually take care of yourself you know," she said and eased her hand from his. "I'll just set this back in the bathroom and be out of your hair." With that she quickly set everything back down and tried to move from his room to hers without incident.

"Zelda?" His voice was hesitant and she tried to ignore the urge to pretend like she didn't hear him.

"Yes?" she turned with her question, keeping her eyes on his feet.

"I..." He sighed and shook his head. "If you need me, I'll be here." She nodded once and left his room, shutting the door behind her. The fleeting attraction was beginning to feel a lot less fleeting.

XxX

The next morning dawned far too early for Zelda's liking. She got out of her bed and quickly changed into a lilac colored dress that was thankfully long enough to hide her ankle cuffs and hesitated as she looked at the door to Ike's room. The thought of checking on him made her stomach twist with nerves so she quickly dismissed the notion and went about her day.

As she swept the front entrance of the villa a group of his men walked past. She ignored them as she worked, having realized that Ike had struck fear into the majority of them with beating the one senseless. The majority of them just ignored her presence entirely while a select few would ogle but never approach. As their footsteps slowed she could tell one of them was going to try something. Bracing herself, Zelda gripped the broom tightly and took a deep breath.

Hands tried to grab her and she lashed blindly behind her with the broom. It connected with a pained grunt and she whirled, alarmed to see three other men leering at her. She tried to hit another with the broom but he caught the handle with ease and ripped it from her fingers. The one tossed the broom aside like it was nothing and she didn't hesitate before running as fast as she could.

The door to the office was in sight, all she had to do was turn the handle and she would be safe. Just as she was reaching out for it a hand closed around her hair, pulling her back into the solid body of one of the men. She let out a cry of pain before a hand was slapped over her mouth.

Legs thrashing, Zelda tried to kick the men as they began to pull her away from the door. Then the door flew open and there Ike stood. It took a fraction of a second for what was happening to sink in and he glared at them as he advanced. Zelda managed to jab her foot into the one holding her, and when his grip lessened she broke free. Ike moved past her, a sword in his hands. She kept moving, going into his office and slamming the door. Tears built up and she moved to the other side of the room. She barely made it to the desk before collapsing.

It was embarrassing enough for her to be so helpless, but to have Ike come to the rescue yet again? She was beyond words. She needed to get those ridiculous cuffs off! She tried once more in vain to pull at them, only to get shocked yet again. This jolt felt stronger and she cried out in pain before drawing her knees to her chest and laying her head on top of them.

"Zelda?" Ike's voice made her tense and she tried to control her crying before he could see her. He came around the desk and she shut her eyes in a futile attempt. "You're okay, I stopped them, they won't bother you ever again." She could feel as he knelt before her, and without looking knew he was probably looking torn on whether or not to try and hold her.

"I hate being this helpless," she managed to whisper. "No man has ever been so bold as to grab me before... These stupid cuffs!" She clawed at one in frustration and felt Ike's fingers take hers. Before Zelda could protest he pulled her from the floor and onto his lap. He ran a soothing hand down her back as he held her hand with the other. After a moment she gave up trying to stay stiff in his embrace and leaned against him.

As she tucked herself under his chin she listened to the steady beat of his heart in her ear. "I promise you that I am going to do whatever it takes to get you back on your throne. We will get these cuffs off and you will be princess again, you have my word." She looked up at him and saw nothing but determination in his face. All she could manage was a nod before he held her close again.

"Thank you," she whispered and felt his arm around her tighten in response. "I know that this hasn't been easy on you, but you have been nothing short of nice to me and I appreciate it."

"We're both going through a rough time," his voice rumbled in her ear that was pressed to his chest. "We can get through this, both of us." He looked down at her, a small smile coming to his lips that she returned reflexively. "You're impressive, considering you think yourself weak now. You might not have your magic but you can fight and aren't afraid to."

An amused huff left her lips and she had to look away from the look in his eyes. "Did you talk to Link about the plan?" She asked the question to change the subject, anything to get away from the slight want in his dark blue eyes that made her heart race.

"I did. He said he'll be more than happy to lead us into the land of the Gerudo, but to not expect much from them. So I've got a few trustworthy men scouring nearby villages to see if anyone is showing signs of using dark magic."

"That's not likely to be found so easily..." Zelda trailed off as a thought came to her. "The witches."

"Hmm?" Ike questioned, his hand pausing on her back.

"My father banished witchcraft from Hyrule many years ago, but he told me they never caught all the witches. If we can find them they can take these cuffs off."

"You think they'll help?"

"If I promise to ease up on the ban of witchcraft they might." He chuckled at that and she looked up to see him shake his head.

"I really hate witches, but I'll see who we can find." He ran his hand down her back and Zelda couldn't help but shudder. "Are you okay?"

"Yes," she wanted to just stay in the same place for the rest of the day, but figured he had probably had enough of holding her. She looked up at him, caught that slight look of want in his eyes, and froze. "Why are you looking at me like that?" She was confused. Had he not been about to say that he didn't find her attractive the day before?

"I'm not looking at you in any way," he said quickly, moving his eyes to the floor. When she let out a soft sigh he looked at her again, and if she didn't know any better his eyes flicked to her lips. "Perhaps I was, but it's hardly appropriate considering the only reason you're on my lap is because some of those idiots tried again."

That made her look up at him with shock, her eyes wide. He chuckled and shook his head, seeming to hesitate before he ducked his head down to her. Zelda felt her heart speed up, but he only touched his nose to hers before pulling back. Emotions flashed in his eyes faster than she could name them.

"I have to get some work done," he said quickly and stood up. Zelda found herself standing on her own and a frown on her lips. He started to move past her but she caught his arm gently. They shared a look for a moment, daring the other to make the first move. Just as she was about to blush and apologize he tugged her to him. One of his hands cupped her cheek, tilting her head up to meet his lips as the other arm snaked around her waist. He brought his face close to hers and paused. Zelda realized that he was letting her back away if she wanted, and the thought only spurred her on to meet his lips.

It quickly became apparent that Ike had more experience than she did, but she felt like she held her own as their kiss deepened. Something she was doing was definitely right, as was evident by the way he gripped her waist. She pulled back after a moment, shocked and trying to catch her breath, only to hear someone else clear their throat.

Zelda whirled to find Shulk and Link standing in the doorway, both of them a mix of surprise and amusement. "We can come back," Shulk offered and Ike released her.

"What is it?" he asked as he stepped around the mortified Zelda.

"Patrols spotted Bayonetta, Ganondorf, and a few others riding this way. She... seems to have your family with her." Zelda looked at Ike, saw the shock register on his face before he hid it.

"Link, I need you to hide. The last thing I need is her somehow knowing you even out of your hero tunic."

"You got it," Link said, his eyes moving between them with a grin. "I'll be gone like a Poe with the first morning rays."

"I don't know what that is but okay," Ike said before he ran a hand through his hair. "Shulk, I want the men practicing, and I want to double the patrols... we've gotta give the men a good reason to believe that he's not hiding."

"I'll tell the kitchen to expect more guests," Zelda offered and quickly left the room. She shot Link a glare for his big smile and bumped his shoulder on her way out. He followed her and she tried to ignore him. It lasted about five steps.

"So I'm guessing your self deprecating 'he doesn't find me attractive' was all crap then huh?"

"Shush," she chided and he chuckled.

"Zelda, you're allowed to have fun! I'm proud of you for hopping off the prude horse."

"We weren't about to-"

"Oh that look in his eyes said otherwise," he practically sang the words and Zelda blushed. They neared the doors to the kitchen and she whirled to face him.

"Is it wrong? He helped take over Hyrule."

"He did help take over Hyrule, but not of his own decision. He's a hero in Crimea and before this is all said and done he'll be a hero here as well." With that Link walked off and she let out a breath of air. What was she getting herself into?

XxX

I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please let me know what you think! Much love, Leigh


	5. Chapter 5

Ike's stoic expression was firmly in place as the group surrounding Bayonetta arrived. Zelda had avoided seeing him since the incident in the office, unsure of how to approach the subject. Whatever it meant had to be shoved to the back of their minds as the group came to a stop. Much to Zelda's chagrin, a few of the lords and ladies from her court were there and were obviously not under duress to be. Her eyes narrowed at them in annoyance and disgust but she held her tongue as Bayonetta moved forward.

"Ike," she greeted with a smile that could freeze lava.

"Bayonetta," Ike's voice was emotionless. "What brings you here again so soon?"

"I've come to hear the story of how the Hero of Hyrule fell." Zelda flinched at the words, wanting to scream at the witch, but bit her tongue and cast her eyes to the ground.

"Shall I tell you over dinner then?" Ike asked as the witch stood before him.

"I'd also like to know why you didn't bring me his head like I said to..." She turned and Zelda followed her gaze to find Ike's mother and sister standing there. While Zelda had only seen his mother once before, the young woman beside her shared enough characteristics that the relation was obvious.

"What are you playing at?" Ike asked bluntly, his eyes locked on his family.

"I want to know the story. If I approve, then I'll give them back. If not... I'll slay one of them in front of you." Zelda bit down a gasp at her cold hearted words and looked to Ike. His jaw twitched, but he remained steady.

"Fine," he spat the word and motioned for the witch to take the lead. "Right this way." As the group moved past him into the villa, Zelda watched him grip his mother's arm. The woman sent him a deadly glare, but he just looked back at her.

"Let me go." The words were cold and detached from her lips, making Zelda feel another wave of sadness for Ike.

"I need to talk to you Elena," he implored. Zelda looked over to see his sister watching the exchange, confusion written across her brow. "You know me, you raised me... Could the man you helped shape ever-"

"Ike!" Bayonetta's voice called out and Elena pulled herself from his grip.

"You're not the boy I raised anymore," she said as she continued on. Zelda watched as the duo went inside, leaving a stunned Ike looking lost.

"Ike," she called his name hesitantly, "you should go inside." His eyes slowly met hers and she offered him a weak smile. "Tell them the best story about killing Link, get your family back, and I will explain to your mother the truth." Ike nodded at her, squaring his shoulders before he turned. He hesitated on following them inside and Zelda felt confused as he turned back to her.

Ike held out a hand and Zelda took it warily. Before she could say anything he tugged her to him. She looked up at him, about to open her mouth, as he lowered his lips to hers. The gentle kiss he pressed to her lips made her smile when he pulled away. Without another word he went inside the villa and Zelda followed a moment later.

XxX

Zelda was relieved that Ike had not made her sit at the table with him during the dinner. He had firmly stated that she was to stay out of sight, and she was happy to do just that. As the kitchen staff movef around her, she sat on a chair in the corner at a little table. The people really took her still being their princess to heart. They had refused to let her help, had given her a platter of food, a goblet of wine, and made her sit down.

A commotion near the door drew Zelda's eye. Two of the lords from her court descended into the bustling kitchen. She eyed them warily as she popped a bite of warm bread in her mouth. What reason could they have to come into the kitchen? They looked around, saw her, and Zelda knew that they were about to cause trouble.

They quickly crossed over to her and she stood up. Standing at her full height with her back straight, she glared at the approaching lords. They hesitated in their steps but still came up to her. "So he hides you down here does he?" The first one, a dark haired young man not more than five summers her senior sneered.

"Lord Horace, I'm surprised you find the kitchen worthy of your presence." She kept her eyes locked on his, ignoring the other for now.

"Does he make you stay here until he's ready for entertainment?" Horace sneered back at her, his brows knitted in anger. "Bet you regret that decision now eh?"

"Decision? Oh," she gave him a false smile, "you mean your pathetic attempt at a marriage proposal? Not at all. In fact, until you just mentioned it I completely forgot. As you seem to have forgotten where your loyalties are."

"Do you mean me siding with Bayonetta? Please, the choice was obvious. She won, you lost, and now a brute has what was once considered quite the prize." Zelda felt her eye twitch at that. She wasn't a prize to be won, that's why she had refused every ridiculous proposal sent her way.

"I've not lost yet Horace, but I'll not forget your flimsy loyalty."

"Not lost? Ha!" The other lord finally spoke up and she turned her gaze to him. "Give up girl, you'll never be anything more than a sex toy now. Bayonetta is queen, and she's far better than you."

"Lord Jasper, always the faithful lackey of Horace... it's quite the shame that you can't think for yourself." She tsked lightly and shook her head in mock pity. Jasper snarled and lashed out blindingly fast, his fingers wrapping around her throat. He tugged her to him as Zelda clawed at his fingers.

"Looks like you outta learn your new place a little better... Whaddya say Horace, do you think he's fucked every last hole?"

"One way to find out Jasper." Zelda tried to ignore their words, focusing on her attack at the fingers around her throat. Her eyes flicked to the staff in the kitchen, her eyes landing on them to see how angry they looked. Jasper began to drag her from the kitchen, making Zelda refocus on digging her nails into his hand.

"Let her go." The foreign voice made Jasper loosen his grip and Zelda gasped down a good breath. Her eyes moved to the voice to find Ike's sister there with her hands on her hips.

"We don't have to listen to you girl," Horace spat and the young woman scoffed.

"Then by all means, fuck her and see how my brother reacts. He doesn't like sharing, and can't wait to see how he kills you. Maybe he'll gut you, or he might just lop your head off... personally I would love to see him cut off your pathetic excuses for manhood and shove them down your throats."

"He wouldn't dare-"

"Ike doesn't share anything of his, especially not his favorite new toy. You think because you've willingly knelt for the witch that she'll protect you? She'll let Ike do as he pleases because his loyalty is worth far more than yours." Zelda glared at the men as they tucked tail and left the kitchen quickly, not even bothering to hide their panicked expressions.

"Thank you," Zelda said and the girl waved off her words. Then her expression turned serious as she eyed the princess.

"I know he's not hurting you," she said after a moment, "but you'll need to convince my mother. Bayonetta has been feeding her lies since we were captured and mother hasn't been right since." Zelda nodded at the words, happy that at least one of the women in Ike's family saw reason.

"I'll do my best to tell her... has Ike told the tale of Link? She said-"

"He did, she bought it, and we've been released to Ike," she said with a smile. "They'll be leaving in the morning thankfully... Perhaps you shouldn't talk to mother until they leave. I'd hate for the wrong person to overhear that conversation." Zelda nodded, seeing the reason to that.

"I'll wait for the witch to leave, then I'll speak to your mother. I don't wish for Ike to be hurt more by the misunderstanding between them."

"Do you care about him?" The question caught Zelda off guard and she felt her mouth open and close a few times. What she felt for Ike was curiosity fueled with lust. While she had considered Elincia a friend, she had never truly known another Crimean. Ike had been praised in the letters they sent back and forth, but what did Zelda feel now that she had met the man?

"I care about him, but in the sense that he has promised to end this reign of terror. I don't want him compromised by a relationship issue with his family." It was a safe thing to say, as she didn't want him compromised, but if she felt anything more for him she needed to reflect on that in her own private time. The last thing she needed was for his sister to misconstrue her words and put them all in an awkward situation.

"Well, I know my brother well enough to see that he cares about your safety and happiness... I need to get back to the meal, but I hope to see you again later." Zelda watched his sister leave, realizing belatedly that she hadn't caught her name.

XxX

"Are you sure Mist knows the truth?" Ike asked after Zelda had explained their brief talk in the kitchen.

"Yes, and she said that basically your mother has had Bayonetta poisoning her ears since day one. That's why she doubts you, but please don't take it to heart." Zelda laid back on the pillows on Ike's bed, her eyes on him across the room. He stared at nothing for a moment, obviously deep in thought, before looking in her direction.

"You realize you'll have to stay in here tonight?" He walked over to the bed and sat carefully on the edge. Zelda nodded and looked to the side he had slept on before.

"We have to keep up appearances while she's here, and I don't mind." The admission made Ike raise an eyebrow, reminding Zelda that they had yet to discuss the kiss in the office. As she opened her mouth to say something he leaned over, bringing them much closer.

"We're leaving for the Gerudo lands once my men confirm that the witch has moved on back to the castle. I'd like for you to join us of your own volition, but the cuffs will make sure that you do."

"I understand," she managed, her eyes unable to focus on his. He grinned and leaned his face closer to hers.

"You can finish this, if you want." The words were spoken with a slight taunt, and she found herself wanting to. Zelda moved enough to bring their lips together and felt Ike's hand gently cup her cheek. She pulled back after a moment, blushing at the look in his eyes. He shook his head and sat back on his side of the bed, leaving Zelda wondering if and how to broach the topic of their kisses.

It was strange to her, this feeling of uncertainty. She was a level headed leader, one with wisdom beyond her years and compassion that made the people love her like no other. Not once had she ever questioned herself. Second guessing was not something she ever did. So why now? Had her environment of studying and learning, of ruling and leading really distorted her own opinions on affection and romance? Was this... whatever it was with Ike something she should embrace or stop?

"I'll not push anything Zelda," he whispered in the miniscule space between their lips. "Stop worrying yourself. I know my place just as I know yours. This," he gently kissed her lips before pulling back, "cannot and will not go farther, as much as I may wish it to."

With those words he laid down on the bed, an arm open in invitation. Zelda smiled lightly as she took the offer, feeling his strong arm pull her against him. He shifted against her back, and Zelda swore she felt his lips brush her neck before he stilled.

XxX

The sunlight woke Zelda, pulling her from her slumber with a whine. Her eyes moved to the empty spot beside her and widened. On Ike's empty pillow sat a small golden necklace. It was simple, tiny, and nothing one would expect a princess to ever wear, but Zelda knew better. She sat up, almost not believing her eyes as the rising sun caught the golden Triforce pendant and sent a rainbow of light out to dance upon the fabric.

She lifted the thin chain with reverence, wondering how Ike could have possibly known it was her favorite piece of jewelry handed down to her from her great great grandmother, and how he had managed to acquire the necklace. Her fingers expertly opened the clasp and she put it around her neck with practiced ease. As she spun the chain around to put the clasp at the back of her neck, the door opened.

"Good morning," Ike's voice made her smile as she gently touched the pendant.

"How did you..." she trailed off, unsure what question to ask first.

"I don't know if you like that one or not, but Bayonetta gave me some of the royal jewels for my supposed killing of Link. I think she kept whatever struck her fancy but among the modest little pile I found that... I figured it wasn't ornate enough to call attention, but judging by the worn look it's been in your family for some time." He shrugged and shifted on his feet, his eyes scanning the room.

"This necklace has been in my family for generations... it's not grand, certainly not ornate, but it's always been my favorite piece." She raised her eyes and caught his with a smile. "Thank you." He bowed his head and then motioned to the door.

"I have to see the witch off... When she's gone we'll leave for the Gerudo."

"Do you want me to speak to your mother?" Zelda asked and he shook his head.

"I don't believe you'll have the time to convince her. Best to wait until we return." With that he left the room and the door clicked shut behind him.

A sigh left Zelda's lips as she went to the bathroom and ran a brush through her hair. Determination settled in her gut like a stone and she spun around to go find Ike's mother. She might not have enough time, but that wasn't going to stop her from trying to undo the lies Bayonetta had spread.

XxX

The duo looked up from their breakfast warily as Zelda entered the room they had been given for the night. Elena looked slightly ashamed as the princess stopped before them, while the sister looked between them.

"I hate to interrupt your breakfast," Zelda started with a slight waver in her voice, "but I needed to clear the air with you." She kept her eyes trained on his mother as she fought internally to keep her voice steady. "Your son has been nothing less than a gentleman to me in the entire time I've been here. Ike has not hurt me in any way. I know you have been fed lies by that witch, but he is proving to be one of the finest men I've ever met. Your anger towards him is wrong, and I have seen firsthand how much your words wounded him. Don't let her win by misplacing your hatred."

"He really hasn't-"

"No," Zelda shook her head firmly. "I wanted you to know because we'll be leaving for the Gerudo land once the witch leaves and I don't want you thinking ill of him while we're away."

"Why are you going there?" Elena asked curiously and Zelda pulled the fabric of her dress up lightly to reveal her cuffs.

"We hope they can be persuaded to help with the removal of these. They bind my magic, making me weak and unable to stray far from Ike. If we can get the Gerudo to help us remove them, then we can fight back."

"And in doing so you hope to gain back your throne?" Ike's sister asked.

"Yes."

"Then what happens? You live your happy royal life, but what of my son? What's to become of the man that helped take over your kingdom?"

"I'll not detain him, if that's what worries you," Zelda said carefully, honestly unsure as to what she would do with Ike and his men when she regained her throne. "He will be free to leave if he wishes." Elena bowed her head, obviously thinking carefully over everything Zelda had said.

Before Zelda could open her mouth to say something more, the door behind her opened and she whirled to see Ike frozen in place. "I-"

"Ike," Elena stood up and held out her arms, cutting off whatever Ike had been about to say. Zelda watched with a small smile as he crossed the room quickly and wrapped his mother up in his arms. He dwarfed the smaller woman and Zelda felt a pang of sadness she had to bite down on her cheek to hide.

Her family had never been so close, had never had such hugs shared. They had always been perfectly royal and regal, even in the private chambers of their castle. When her parents had died years before she had known not to cry at their memorials and had only broken down once in the privacy of her bedroom. To see Ike so blatantly showing emotions and hugging his mother... it hurt because she realized what she had been deprived.

"I shouldn't have believed her words," Elena wept into Ike's shoulder. "I'm so sorry Ike."

"It's okay," he whispered. "I'm sorry I didn't protect you. I should have stopped her, I should have been there-"

"Hush," Elena chided gently as she pulled back and held his face in her hands. "You've been through so much, no one could ask more of you." Zelda suddenly felt out of place. She knew nothing of what Ike had been through other than what Elincia had relayed to her in their letters, and she felt this was far too private a moment for her to be witnessing from the family.

Ike stepped back from his mother and shook his head. "No one's asked this of me, but I am going to take down Bayonetta and her reign of terror. I failed before on my own, but I've managed to piece together the right people and now we have a chance."

"I believe in you son," Elena said with such conviction that even Zelda felt bolstered for their upcoming attack. Ike bowed his head before he turned to Zelda. She gave him a nod, a small smile curling up the edges of her lips, and he gave her a grin.

"We need to leave," he turned to his mother with a sigh, "but we will return."

"You always do."

XxX

After a round of hugs from both Elena and Mist, Zelda found herself mounting one of the horses from the stables. A tall white mare with grey spots towards her tail, she was a sight to behold, and the princess couldn't help but smile as she pulled herself onto the saddle. A glance to her left showed Link on his faithful mare Epona, with Ike on a dark brown horse with a white star upon it's brow, and on the other side of him Shulk was struggling his way onto the saddle of a pitch black horse that seemed to sigh in disappointment at him.

"How long will it take us to reach the Gerudo?" Shulk asked with a wince as he settled on his mount.

"A day of hard riding," Link responded with a grin. Shulk shot Ike a look of apprehension and Zelda laughed.

"You'll live kid," Ike said as he nodded at Link. With a shout Epona set off, Link's whoops urging her faster. Ike looked over at Zelda and she raised an eyebrow before clicking her tongue. Her horse took off at a gallop and she heard Ike's mount take off behind her.

XxX

As the sun began to dip behind the mountains they slowed. Zelda staggered as gracefully as she could from her horse's back, annoyed to see Link and Ike unaffected as they leapt down. Shulk cursed and grimaced as he toppled off his own horse, making the black beast nicker in what almost sounded like a laugh. Shulk seemed to take it as one, because he sent the horse a crude gesture as he let it go to the small stream.

"How are you Zelda?" Link asked with a smirk and she rolled her eyes as she smoothed down the damp sides of her horse. "Feeling sore?" He asked in a teasing voice and she shot him a look that made his smirk grow.

"Some of us aren't used to such long riding," she said and he chuckled as he slapped Epona's flank to send her to the water.

"Ike's definitely not been doing his job then huh?" He asked the question in a low whisper but Zelda felt like slapping him for saying it anywhere near the man who was scratching his horse's ears.

"Link!" she hissed his name and he laughed, making Ike glance their way. "What if he heard you?" Link rolled his eyes and looked towards the land they were approaching.

"Then maybe he'd offer to ease your pain," he all but growled in her ear. That earned him a slap to his chest. She chanced a glance at Ike to see him watching them with his emotionless mask in place.

The four horses drinking from the small stream looked up in unison, making Ike draw his blade. Link's soon followed, and Zelda cursed her cuffs as she looked around. The horses all laid their ears back and Ike spun around slowly, his blade held at the ready. "Who's there?" Ike asked the nothingness around them, his whole body screaming that he was ready for a fight. His words went unanswered except for the breeze that rustled through the dying grass like a lazy snake. The horses made a few noises, but went back to their water.

"What was that?" Shulk asked warily and Link frowned as he sheathed his blade.

"I think we crossed an invisible barrier the Gerudo set up. Last time I came through their land I was careful but they caught me..." He trailed off as he looked over to Ike. "It's safe to say they know we're coming."

"Good." The word had barely left Ike's mouth when the sound of galloping horses rang out. As one the group turned to the upcoming rain starved land, seeing at least twenty riders barreling towards them. Ike raised his blade defensively once more as Link drew his once more. Shulk readied his weapon and Zelda rolled her eyes as she brushed past the men and boldly walked forward to meet the warriors. She ignored their words of warning, shooting them a look that silenced their protests. She was the princess dammit, and the Gerudo weren't ever going to listen to the men. While they might hate her, she shared their gender, and that made her better than the men in their eyes.

"Follow my lead and sheathe your weapons." It was a command from a princess, and she was emboldened by the sight of Ike immediately obeying. Link and Shulk followed suit warily. Before she turned to face the warriors, she locked eyes with Ike. He nodded his head in a small bow.

"As you wish Princess."

XXX

I am so sorry this update took so long. This chapter fought me tooth and nail! I had wanted to do something else entirely with the dinner, but for the life of me it wasn't working. So I've scrapped five versions of this chapter and, while I'm not one hundred percent satisfied with this one, it's the best I've come up with. Please let me know what you think! And thank you to everyone for reviewing so far! They make my day in a way that I can't even begin to explain. Oh, also if you know where I got Horace and Jasper from, you're awesome in my book! Much love, Leigh


	6. Chapter 6

The horses slowed to a stop before them. Zelda did a quick count, coming up with twenty-five warriors before she turned her eyes to the woman that hopped down. She was dressed in a pair of pants that flared and ended just above her ankles, the soft looking fabric kept a natural tone that contrasted nicely with the bright red top that showed off her flat stomach. Her dark eyes swept over group before landing on Zelda, a glint of recognition lighting up her eyes. Zelda watched as the woman merely raised a single bright orange eyebrow, the color standing out shockingly against her dark skin.

"Why are you here?" The question was commanded at them, and Zelda drew herself up to her full height.

"Have you heard of the plague of Bayonetta?" At the woman's nod she continued. "She has taken over my kingdom, forced me from my throne, and intends to continue with her reign of terror."

"How does the struggle of Hyrule and their princess affect us?" The question was asked with a slight sneer, and Zelda had to bite the inside of her cheek to not snap at the warrior.

"This affects more than just Hyrule," Ike's voice made Zelda tense. These women held men in low regard, their magic letting them have children without a male ever having to be present. One word out of line and the women would have no problem with killing him. "My queen was beheaded in front of me, my mother and sister kidnapped to force me into servitude... She is taking land and lives without thought and I highly doubt she'll stop at your border."

"We protect our own." The warrior spat the words at Ike who just shook his head.

"I have no doubt that you can all fight just as well as the best trained warriors I've ever met, but this is a different threat entirely."

"Bayonetta has powers I've never seen before," Zelda interjected quickly. "She seems almost unbeatable, but we have found a way and we need your help."

"Why would we ever help you?" The warrior crossed her arms with the question, her brightly inked muscles flexing with the motion.

"She will march across your land with no thought to the lives she takes, she will take what she wants, and destroy your homes." Zelda felt the wiggling sensation of hope bloom in her chest as the warrior glanced between her and Ike.

"What are you asking of us? I'll not lose my warriors to some battlefield not blessed by our priestess."

"We don't need your warriors, just your magic." That made the woman frown.

"The same magic that makes me a lesser being than you girl?" She sneered her words and Zelda felt Ike tense beside her.

"I know that the people of Hyrule, and even some of my own family, have treated you all as lesser beings in the past, but I am not of the same beliefs. I have tried before to reach out to your leaders, to make amends, but my attempts were thwarted by Ganondorf." The warrior snarled at that, anger twisting her lips under her hooked nose. The small piercing in her left nostril glinted in the waning light, and Zelda idly wondered how that might feel.

"We do not speak of that man. He has brought nothing but shame to us."

"He's sided with Bayonetta," Ike spoke firmly, Zelda feeling as he stepped beside her. "If you help us, he will fall as well." The warrior eyed him, Zelda trying not to notice how she stared for a beat too long.

"How do you want to use our magic? For what purpose?"

"Bayonetta has bound my own magic, using these." Zelda felt the eyes of warrior lock onto her ankles as she exposed the cuffs. "I was hoping that someone amongst your people would be able to help me remove them." The warrior pondered her words for a moment, staring at the cuffs. Then her eyes caught Zelda's before she nodded.

"I will bring news back to the council of your plea, they will wish to speak with you... We do not welcome outsiders, especially men, so pick one to accompany you and send the rest away. Not the blonde, if he steps one foot on our land we have every right to kill him." Zelda looked over to Link, saw him give a sheepish smile, and then caught Ike's eye.

"I'll go if you wish Princess." She nodded and the warrior pointed at their horses.

"We've got a bit of a ride."

XxX

Zelda felt the heat drain from the world around her as night began to set in. Ike rode on his horse beside her, eyes glued to the backs of the warriors that led them to their camp. After a moment he glanced her way and winked, a small grin curling his lips. She gave him a nervous smile in return and turned her eyes back to the warrior in front of her. The curved blades strapped to the tanned skin looked incredibly sharp, and Zelda really hoped that she would never feel one against her skin.

"We got farther than Link thought we would," Ike said in a low voice and she let out a huff of amusement.

"I'm surprised they let you come with me." She glanced at him, saw a look cross his face, before he let his mask fall into place.

"I'm a warrior Zelda, I believe they respect that if not my different appendage. And you can rid your brow of that adorable little frustrated wrinkle. After meeting them amongst other things, I highly doubt me propositioning one of them would go over well." She rolled her eyes and looked away, careful to smooth out her own features.

When her eyes focused past the warriors she saw a grand tent rising before them. The natural fabric stood taut in the breeze, the only movement belonging to the flags and silks that were tied to stakes buried in the ground.

Out of nowhere they were surrounded by other women of the tribe, their bright hair and tops appearing out of nowhere. Slowly, whatever spell they had used to hide the true size of the encampment fell away, and Zelda couldn't help how her eyes widened in surprise. An older Gerudo, hard lines etched across her dark face, stepped from the big tent, her eyes narrowing suspiciously.

"It's been many years since the royal family of Hyrule has graced our land with their presence..." She strolled confidently before them, her eyes flicking over Zelda disdainfully. Then her eyes moved to Ike and the disdain turned into hatred. "What is a man doing here?" Her voice was steady despite her obvious years and the warrior that had led them to the camp climbed off her horse and knelt before the woman.

"Elder Mara, I have brought her and him to see you and the rest of the council. They bring news of the magic you have sensed growing powerful outside our lands, and wish for our aid in the hopes of ending the witch."

"Search them for weapons, I'll see them inside." With that the woman went back into her tent and Ike hopped from his horse. He moved to Zelda's side and she let him help her down. The second both her feet touched the ground they found swords pointed at their throats. Ike's blade was taken from his back, and Zelda tried to ignore how thorough they were in checking him for more weapons.

"That's definitely not a weapon," Ike hissed at one, her hand firmly on his crotch. She laughed and shot him a wink.

"Depends on how you use it." That made Zelda frown, ignoring the way hands probed at her thin dress in a much less inappropriate way.

"Well I have no intention of using it here," Ike spat, adjusting himself under the watchful eye of half a dozen Gerudo. He stepped closer to Zelda, putting his violated parts close to her back.

"Has your search been satisfactory? I need to speak to your elder," Zelda said firmly, wanting nothing more than to grab Ike's hand for comfort. She truly didn't believe the Gerudo were inherently evil as some of her past relatives had said, but she didn't trust the women who wielded dark magic so openly, nor did she trust them to not stab her with little provocation.

"Send them in," one sighed, and Zelda marched forward, feeling Ike a half step behind her.

"Keep calm," Ike murmured in her ear as they stepped into the surprisingly well lit tent. The inside seemed bigger than the outside, and Zelda briefly wondered if more magic was at play that she didn't know.

"Keep your appendage to yourself," she said with a teasing tone and he huffed.

"Welcome to the Gerudo," Elder Mara spoke up from her place on the soft cushions that formed a half circle before them. Zelda studied the six wizened faces before her, struck by the similarities. All of them had the same hooked nose, the same stark white hair, and piercing eyes. "Please sit and say your piece so we may judge if you are worthy of our help."

Zelda looked to see a young woman set down one cushion for her before stepping back. She looked to Ike to see him immediately kneel on the ground, slightly behind and to the right of her intended seat. With a sigh, Zelda sat down, doing her best to cross her legs under her dress.

"Thank you for finding time to see us," Zelda said earnestly. "I know that my people have not been the most welcoming nor the friendliest, and I would like to change that with my rule."

"You would?" An elder asked with a raised brow. "Why?"

"While my people do not understand your magic or your ways, I feel as though we could benefit from being allies more than hostile neighbors."

"This is not the business that has brought you here today young one," a different elder spoke. "I can sense your magic being blocked by a spell similar to what we use. Say your real reason and we will judge you for that. Flowery words of friendship will get you nowhere with us."

"Alright," Zelda was slightly taken aback but refused to let it show. "We have a plan to defeat Bayonetta and to accomplish this plan I have to be able to access my magic. I've come before you to ask that you help me remove these cuffs so we can end her wicked reign before she spreads like a sickness across more lands."

"She has left us alone, why should we tempt the hand of fate? If you fail then she will most definitely turn her eyes to us."

"We won't fail," Ike's voice was firm behind her and Zelda tensed.

"Silence boy, your word is worthless to us-"

"I respect that you have your own system of how things work in this land, I understand your dislike of the people of Hyrule, and I know my presence here is unwelcome," Ike continued in the same tone, "but we will not fail in our mission."

"Folly of men, too prideful."

"I'm not under some illusion that I can accomplish this on my own. When I tried I failed, and I learned from my mistake. Help us, before she turns on you as well."

"You say this as if it is a certainty, how can you be so sure?"

"Bayonetta is heartless and ruthless. She will stop at nothing to get whatever she desires. Your people pose a threat to her with the magic you wield, and that's a threat I don't see her taking lightly." Zelda said her piece and watched the way the women looked between themselves, seeming to have a silent conversation.

"We will let you know in the morning. For now, let one of our warriors show you to a tent." With that the council stood and left the tent, leaving Zelda and Ike there to frown in their absence.

"We have to stay here overnight?" Ike grumbled and she shrugged.

"Let's hope that it's a good sign," she offered as a woman with bright pink hair stepped into the tent.

"Follow me." It was all the warning they got before she left the tent. Ike leapt to his feet and helped Zelda up, which she shot him a grateful smile for. They left the tent side by side and found the bright pink hair walking briskly away towards the middle of the encampment and moved to follow quickly. They finally caught up with her as she made it to the flap of a nondescript tent.

"You will both be in here for the night. You," she pointed at Ike threateningly, "are not to leave this tent until called before the council tomorrow. If you do, you will be considered a criminal in our eyes, and we do not tolerate criminal activity. Someone will be sent with food and a change of clothes for you," she spoke to Zelda with less disdain and Ike sniffed indignantly at them. With that the woman left and Zelda turned her eyes to their tent. It was bare and rather small, with only a bedroll on the ground that looked to be a tight squeeze for the both of them to fit.

"I get that they don't like men, but this is ridiculous," Ike groused as he also looked around.

"Grumpy that you can't leave the tent?" she teased as she moved towards the bedroll.

"I'm starting to think we should've just hunted down one of the witches in hiding. And no," Ike turned to her with a look, "I could care less about strolling through a camp that would sooner kill me than accept that I have a cock." Zelda blushed at his blunt words and he sat down at the foot of the bedroll.

"Perhaps they fear you'll impregnate half the population overnight," she whispered with a grin as she sat down and Ike barked a laugh.

"If that's what they fear they need a lesson on basic male functions." They fell silent and Zelda couldn't help but shiver as the sun finished it's trek down the sky. She felt Ike's arm wrap around her shoulders, his hand rub her arm, and she turned a grateful smile his way.

"What if they don't help us?" she asked to break the silence.

"I've already sent out a few of my men to search for witches. If this doesn't work, we'll find one and make her help us." Zelda opened her mouth to ask where they were searching, only to have their conversation interrupted as a Gerudo walked in with a platter of food and a change of clothes for Zelda draped over her arm.

"Here," she said as she set the platter down, Zelda's eyes widening at the sight of the exotic dishes. "And this is for you to wear before the council tomorrow. Abide our rules," she said with a glare at Ike. Zelda watched as Ike nodded his head once and the woman stepped from the tent after tossing the clothes on the bedroll.

Curious, Zelda picked up the clothes and felt her jaw drop when she realized they had given her what she had seen the other Gerudo wear. A dark purple top that would show off her stomach, and wide leg pants that would end below her knees. There was a dark purple scarf wrapped around the pants, and Zelda fingered the soft material with a frown.

"I can't wear this!" She hissed the words at Ike as he pulled a bowl of some sort of soup from the platter. "It's highly inappropriate for me to wear!" He glanced at the outfit and Zelda blushed as he raised an eyebrow.

"You don't want to offend them do you? Besides, it might be scandalous for Hyrule, but it covers the most important parts." He shot her a wink with that and she smacked his stomach. "What? I'm merely suggesting that you live a little. I certainly don't mind the new outfit." He dodged her next slap and brought the bowl to his lips.

"I don't want to offend them but I can't wear this!" She set the outfit down and heard Ike's sigh as he set the bowl back on the platter.

"Zelda," he whispered her name and she looked up at him, "wear it. It'll do more harm if you don't and I promise that no one but you and I shall know you ever wore something so revealing." She blushed as his eyes moved to the outfit again and darkened slightly.

"I'll put it on tomorrow, but I'm most certainly going to change before we leave."

XxX

They ate their meal in relative silence, only broken periodically by Ike commenting on what was spicy enough for him. Just as they finished their meal the platter was taken away by the warrior that had brought it. She left with a glare aimed at Ike, which made Zelda shake with silent laughter.

"Now what?" she asked as she ran a hand through her hair.

"I have no clue." Ike laid back onto the bedroll with a sigh. "It's not like they gave us anything for entertainment and I can't leave the tent." Zelda rolled her eyes and laid down beside him, staring at the plain top of the tent with twisted lips.

"Tell me how you became the Radiant Hero," she said as she looked at him. "I know Link's story as well as my own life, but I hardly know how you came to be so highly regarded."

"Highly regarded?" Ike snorted and looked at her. "You got that from Elincia huh?"

"Yes? Why? She-"

"She told me a lot about you as well. A true princess, not stuck on herself, not a drop of vanity in her blood... I believe she was trying to make us look agreeable to each other."

"Why would she do that?" Zelda asked in confusion, making Ike chuckle.

"Beautiful princess, a newly knighted lord, the princess has no solid suitors, and the lord has stated on numerous occasions how much he despises the noble women he'd been forced to interact with..." he raised an eyebrow and Zelda blushed as she looked away.

"Goddesses the nerve of her!" She couldn't help but laugh lightly, wondering how Elincia had known she would even find Ike attractive. "What was her master plan? Send you to Hyrule on some sort of diplomatic mission?"

"I could see that," Ike said with a chuckle. Zelda looked back at him, saw how he stared at her, as if she were some sort of puzzle he wanted to solve. "I have to admit, she knew what she was doing. You're truly unlike any other royal I've ever met. Had her wicked plan come to fruition, I might have fallen for it."

Zelda stared at him in shock, her mouth slightly open. He propped himself up with an elbow and looked down at her, amusement and something she couldn't name making his eyes dance. She raised a hand and gently touched his spiky hair, amazed at how soft it was. Lost in the sensation, she ran a hand through it and he shut his eyes.

"Zelda," her name left his lips a husky whisper that made something in her stomach flip. He opened his eyes and looked down at her with a heavy sigh. "Don't do that."

"Do what?" Her voice had grown soft of it's own accord. "This?" She repeated the motion and he leaned over her before he pressed his lips to hers. Zelda tightened her grip on his hair, her other coming up to entangle in the softness and he groaned against her. She kissed him back, matching his passion and fervor with her own as cupped her face with one hand, the other holding his weight above her.

Who shifted first was beyond her ability to comprehend, but Zelda found herself in the middle of the bedroll with Ike pressed against her chest. She felt simultaneously light headed and more grounded than ever as he kissed his way from her lips down her neck. He brought her legs around his waist and Zelda moaned as he licked his way back to her lips. He pulled back just enough to take a shaky breath.

"Tell me to stop," he begged in a rough whisper. "Tell me to stop right now or I won't."

"I don't want you to," she admitted with a whine that made him groan. He resumed their kiss, more passion in it that made her legs shake. His hand snaked down to the material of her dress and she let out a shaky breath as he eased it up. The rough calluses of his palm brushed against her thigh and she fought the urge to jump. No one had ever touched her, not like he was about to.

"We shouldn't," he whispered as he kissed down her neck once more.

"I know," she somehow managed to whisper as his hand moved higher.

"Tell me to stop Zelda," he growled against the very top of her chest, barely exposed by the dress.

"Don't you dare stop."

XxX

Zelda felt sore in places she didn't know she could feel sore as Ike held her against his bare chest. He had been so gentle, but as Zelda had never experienced anything like it before, she knew she would feel it in the morning. Ike pressed soft kisses against her shoulder as his hand moved from her hip, down her leg, and back. Somehow Ike had managed to hold off his own satisfaction until she had felt herself come undone, but whatever noise she made had made him follow her quickly into a place of bliss that nothing could hope to penetrate.

He squeezed her hip and she turned her head. He captured her lips in a lazy kiss that made her smile when he pulled back. She had worried briefly when he rolled off of her that he would treat her differently, but the way he had immediately pulled her against him had squashed those thoughts.

"You've ruined me," he mumbled against her lips and she pulled back with a frown.

"What do you mean?" She asked as she tried to pull away. His grip on her hip tightened and she stilled.

"How am I supposed to ever be with anyone else when I've known you?" he asked and she blushed.

"I suppose you can't then. You'll just have to live a celibate life until the end of your days." He let out a little growl and Zelda squeaked in shock as he pushed her back against the bedroll. He kissed her, his hand tangling in her hair, before he pulled back and grinned.

"I'll just have to kidnap you. There's really no way around it." Zelda laughed and shook her head, realization dawning on her in a terrible way. This, what they had just shared, should have never happened. She had forgotten momentarily that when this was over Ike would leave and be back in his own country. He had his own land to run and Zelda had an entire kingdom that needed her.

The thought must have shown in some capacity on her face, because his mirth vanished and he pressed a gentle kiss to her lips before laying behind her and pulling her close. Zelda held onto his arm around her waist, trying not to focus on what she could never have.

XxX

The next morning Zelda put on her given outfit, a blush firmly in place as Ike ran an appreciative eye down her form. She self consciously tried to cover her stomach and found Ike pulling her arms around his waist so he could run his hands greedily over her exposed skin. "You look beautiful, don't doubt it for a moment," he murmured as he kissed her cheek gently.

Before she could respond the tent opened and Ike stepped a respectable distance from her. The warrior that walked in looked irritated to be there and said nothing. She just nodded her head and they took it as their cue to follow her. They walked through the encampment, Zelda with her head held high even as she felt Ike's gaze stay on her.

They stepped into the council tent and Zelda took her seat as she did the day before with Ike behind her. Elder Mara motioned and a light breakfast of bread and various fruits were presented to them. She motioned for Zelda and Ike to join them, and the tent was filled with the near silent sounds of chewing.

"Now then," Elder Mara spoke as the plates were cleaned up, "you have come here for our help against a threat to your crown and a possible threat to our people."

"Yes," Zelda nodded, feeling her stomach churn with anticipation.

"Removing your cuffs will make you powerful again, and if we decide to do so you must swear that you will not use your magic to harm us."

"I swear." The council looked amongst themselves for a moment and then Mara nodded.

"Then we shall remove them." A breath of relief left Zelda and she smiled at them.

"Thank you, thank you all."

"We have another condition," another elder spoke. "If Ganondorf were to fall in this ploy of yours, we want his body returned to us. He may have turned his back on us, but we honor our dead."

"You have my word," Zelda bowed her head.

"Alright. We shall prepare to remove them, give us a moment to gather our things." They stood as one and Zelda turned her head to Ike.

"You're good," he whispered and she shot him a wink. He grinned at her, his eyes flicking down her twisted form and she gave him a look before turning around once more.

"We have gathered what we need," Elder Mara announced as they came back into sight. "Princess, if you would lay down here before us." She motioned to the ground before the council's plush cushions and Zelda eagerly stood. Ike followed her, using her cushion as a pillow as she laid down before them.

"Odd to see a male care," one of the elders mumbled and Ike's cheeks grew red before he tried to move. Instinctively, Zelda reached for his hand and he stilled.

"You may stay boy, but you have to remain absolutely still." Ike nodded at the command and the women turned their attention to Zelda's cuffs. She shivered as a cold wind ripped through the tent and wrapped around her legs. Her fingers tightened around Ike's and he ran his thumb over her skin gently.

As one, the elders began to speak in an ancient and guttural language Zelda could never hope to understand. The freezing cold wind whipped around her legs faster as the cuffs tried to reject being moved off. Zelda could feel the sparks flying off them, could smell little bolts of lightning, but felt nothing. She squeezed her eyes shut, hoping the sensations would stop.

All at once Zelda felt it. Her magic, pure and bright, surged back into her veins. She opened her eyes with a gasp and Ike released her hand. She leapt to her feet and looked down at her ankles, happy to see them cuff free. Excitement coursed through her body as she summoned a ball of fire. Her eyes landed on Ike and she laughed at his surprised face.

"Now let's see Bayonetta stop us."

XXX

Thank you to my review leaving awesome people last chapter! I wasn't feeling it and your honesty was fantastic. I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint! And I hope you enjoy my take on the Gerudo. I've always wanted to write them, and I finally got to! Yay! Please let me know what you think! Much love, Leigh


	7. Chapter 7

The ride leaving the Gerudo lands was eerily silent. They were being escorted by ten warriors, leaving Zelda and Ike in an awkward silence as they rode along. She kept stealing glances at him, but found herself looking away before he could notice. Would this change things? What they had done... would he want to continue it? Zelda knew that if they did she was going to end up with a broken heart. Perhaps it was best for the both of them if she ended whatever it was between them before things got out of hand.  
With a subtle nod she decided that that was the best course of action and focused instead on what would happen in the upcoming days. They would take on Bayonetta. How? Where? They needed to work out all the details and that only further convinced her of the idea to stop whatever they had. It hurt a little, in a way she didn't want to examine, but Hyrule came first.

XxX  
Link looked anxious as they joined them, his eyes flicking between her and Ike. "Well?" he asked as the warriors rode off without a word.  
"They helped," Zelda said with a slight sigh of relief. She lifted up the hem of her dress to show off her now bare ankles and he grinned.  
"We've got some serious planning to do," he looked to Ike who nodded.  
"When we get back I'll call in every loyal blade I know. We won't fail." With that he urged his horse into a fast trot and the others fell into place. Link gave Zelda a grin and she smiled as he urged Epona beside her mare.  
"How does it feel to have your magic back?" he asked and she shook her head.  
"I haven't really used it yet, but I feel whole again. Without it... it was almost like missing a part of me." He nodded and they grew silent as they rode along. Zelda frowned at her saddle, trying and failing to get comfortable on it. She still felt a little tender in delicate areas and the sturdy leather of the saddle wasn't exactly comforting.  
"Are you okay?" Link asked in a softer tone and she nodded quickly. "Then why are you looking at your saddle as if it's betrayed you?"  
"I'm just tired of riding," she lied quickly. He nodded in understanding, but something gleamed in his eyes that made her narrow her own. "So what exactly is the next part of the plan?" She hoped the question would distract him, and was relieved when he lost the gleam and turned serious.  
"Ike has been in contact with his own spies in her ranks. They keep him up to date on her movements and plans as best they can. He's trying to find the best time to launch the attack, along with the best place." Zelda nodded and Link shot her a grin as he urged Epona faster. She urged her own mare into a gallop, feeling a true sense of hope for their situation for the first time. She had her magic, they had Link and Ike on their side... they could do this. They could bring down Bayonetta together.

XxX  
They made it back to the villa after the sun had set. The torches along the front of the home blazed brightly as the tired group dismounted. Two men stepped forward to take the reigns of their mounts and a servant came forward to take them inside to eat. Zelda walked beside Link, not trusting herself to get too close to Ike under the circumstances. They needed to discuss their current relationship, more importantly how it needed to stop, and she wasn't sure if she could truly handle it.  
Ike's mother and sister met them in the dining hall, both of them embracing Ike tightly. Zelda moved past them quickly, mind on a hot bath before the conversations about plans and reclaiming her land began. She needed it desperately. A bath would clear her head and put everything in perspective.  
She felt as Link fell in step beside her and turned her head to him.  
"Is there any reason in particular that you're running from Ike?" he asked in low voice and she blushed lightly despite her best efforts.  
"No, I just wish to bathe before the talks of attacking that witch begin." She tried to move faster and he caught her arm.  
"Zelda, did something happen while the two of you were in the Gerudo land?" His eyes searched hers and she wanted to groan. How could she even begin to explain to him that she had given herself to Ike only to realize how grave a mistake it was?  
"No... yes," she admitted at the disbelief clearly written across his face. "It was a mistake and-"  
"How was it a mistake?" Immediately Link grew defensive, as if ready to attack Ike. "Did he hurt you? Was he-"  
"Link stop, I can't... nothing can come from him and myself. It's not like I can allow myself to grow attached to a man that will leave as soon as Bayonetta is defeated! I must go back to my throne and he has his own country to worry over."  
"So you say," he grumbled and she whirled on him.  
"He said so himself that-"  
"And you think, after spending so long with him, seeing how he treats everyone, how much he sacrificed to save his family, how he put them on the line to save me, that if you were to continue this and feelings were to develop that he wouldn't make some sort of concession and stay by your side? In short it's better to forgo any happiness this might bring you because he could possibly leave?"  
"Well-"  
"Zelda the man isn't exactly subtle when he looks at you!" Link let out a bark of a laugh. "I believe he has developed feelings for you and wants to expand upon them. You must have developed something for him to let yourself lay with him! If you let this go on I have no doubt in my mind that he will never step one foot out of Hyrule. If you stop this now he will leave and never return." Link let out a slow breath and gave her a smile. "The two of you... Zelda I've never seen you so happy. Just please, use that infinite amount of wisdom you have and think this through."

XxX  
Zelda's bath was anything but relaxing. She had warmed the water with her bare hands, happy to be able to do something so simple, but the warmth did nothing to soothe her. She had been tempted to warm the water again and stay in the tub, but knew that doing so was only putting off the inevitable.  
With a sigh she left the tub and pulled on a simple light green dress. After brushing her hair and quickly braiding it she left the bathroom and left Ike's bedroom. Swift steps brought her to the office and she opened the door to find Ike seated behind the desk, Link and Shulk bent over the other side as they studied something.  
"...suicide!" Ike barked at Link who straightened with a sigh.  
"It sends a message-"  
"We don't need to send a message we need to kill the bitch!" Ike growled and Zelda cleared her throat. The trio noticed her and she watched some of the annoyance leave Ike's features. The sight made her blush despite herself and her indecisiveness. Did he have feelings for her as Link suggested?  
"You're truly making me feel left out," she said as she moved forward to stand between Link and Shulk at the desk. "Now what did I miss?"  
"Your suicidal Hero," Ike said pointedly, "has been stating nonstop since we came in here that the best place to attack Bayonetta is the castle. I've explained how my men have told me of the increased security, the magical wards, and the unconfirmed rumor of actual demons on the grounds and yet he still believes it to be the best plan of attack."  
"And what do you say?" Zelda asked warily, meeting his gaze once more.  
"I believe the smart course of action is to wait for her to be on the move. In the castle she is practically untouchable, but the road leads to mistakes and slackened security."  
"The problem with that is we don't know when she's on the move until she already is," Shulk spoke up hesitantly. "Your men aren't high enough in her circle to get her travel plans."  
"Yes," Ike nodded and rubbed at his chin. "Therein lies the problem. What do you suggest Zelda?"  
"Well," Zelda eyed the blueprints to her castle and the grounds, suppressing her alarm at how easy it was for Ike to get them, "if we could pinpoint exactly when she would be on the road that would be best I have to agree, but I do see the logic behind taking the castle. I always kept it minimally guarded, using magical wards myself to tell me if any threat entered the property. If she found them and kept those wards up I could disable them, then it would just be a matter of handling her guards and getting to her."  
Ike's lips twisted briefly as he looked back down at the blueprints, his fingers ghosting over marks for the guard placement. "We need a stealthy approach then, and I'd like to have another person on our side that can attack from the shadows and go unseen. I can be fast and silent, but I'd feel much more secure if we had another who perhaps specialized in it."  
"There is Sheik," Link offered and Zelda wanted to sigh.  
"Link, no one has seen Sheik for months before Bayonetta took over. I gave him my permission to leave to gather ingredients and when the time came for him to return Bayonetta was already on the throne. If he returned then he's in the dungeons, if he didn't-"  
"Then he's looking for you," Link said with a quick grin and Zelda opened her mouth. "No, remember when we went riding and you fell off your horse at the jump? He appeared immediately!"  
"So this Sheik just appears when she's in danger? Then it's not working because my men have tried-"  
"My magic was blocked," she explained to Ike, cutting him off. "We're bound by my magic. It's a tradition of the royal family. When we are born a Sheikah is assigned to us, our magic is bonded, and they grow up alongside us."  
"So we just need to threaten you now and he'll magically appear?" Ike asked, obviously doubting the situation.  
"He always has before," Zelda shrugged. Ike nodded and stood up, pulling a knife from a sheath on the desk. She instinctively backed up a step and he shook his head as he moved around the desk.  
"Let's test your theory," he said and she stilled, letting him stop before her. A blush crawled up her cheeks as he stepped into her personal space, his body heat washing over her in waves. The dagger rose to her throat and Ike pressed the smooth side against her skin. She gulped around the cold metal, eyes locked on Ike's. "Where is he?" Ike asked.  
"Is that not threatening enough for his bond?" Link asked incredulously and Ike sighed.  
"Alright," he whispered and turned the blade on its side. Zelda could feel the razor sharp edge and while she knew Ike wouldn't use it on her, she felt genuine fear at the possibility of his hand accidentally slipping. Without even trying, she reached out with her magic, and a second later there was an audible pop and the smell of smoke. Ike whirled and dropped the knife, holding his hands up to the glaring red eyed newcomer.  
"I'm going to kill you," Sheik spat out, "holding onto the knife would have at least given you a semblance of a chance."  
"You're not going to kill me because I would never hurt her," Ike spoke confidently. Zelda was struck by the ease Ike handled Hyrule's fiercest guard.  
"A knife to her throat suggests otherwise." Sheik moved in a blur and Zelda gasped as she realized what he was doing.  
"Sheik no!" she screamed out, but it was too late. Three throwing knives coated in poisons launched themselves at Ike with deadly accuracy. Ike moved faster than Zelda could truly follow, and pulled a short blade from his back. He slapped the poisoned knives from the air and Zelda stepped between the two men.  
"Sheik, Ike meant me no harm," she explained quickly. The red eyes of her mysterious and cold guard locked onto her. "We were trying to summon you. We need you. Would I put my back to a threat? Aren't I smarter than that?"  
"Why haven't I been able to sense you?" Sheik asked, still poised to attack.  
"Bayonetta blocked my magic. We had to travel to the Gerudo to help me remove them. We have a plan to retake the castle and we would all feel better if you were on our side." Sheik's red eyes darted quickly around the room, landing on Link. The cloth around his face shifted and Zelda assumed he was shocked to see the hero in a room where she was being threatened and did nothing about it.  
"Sheik," Link spoke gently, "it's alright. She's not in danger near Ike. The man saved my life and hers." The red eyes darted to Ike behind Zelda.  
"Here," Ike stepped around her and dropped the blade. He held out his now empty hand for Sheik to take. "I swear on the lives of my mother and sister that I mean Zelda no harm." Sheik stared at Ike, looking between his face and outstretched hand warily. Then they clasped hands, the wrapped fingers almost dwarfed by Ike's.  
"So what's this plan?" Sheik asked and Zelda felt a wave of relief wash through her.

XxX  
Sheik had reservations about attacking the castle, but agreed that it was probably for the best if they wanted to end Bayonetta. By the time they had all agreed and decided on their plan of attack it was very late in the night. Link slipped away to rejoin his group amongst Ike's men, Shulk followed shortly after, and Sheik vanished to who knows where, leaving Zelda alone with Ike for the first time since they were in the Gerudo territory.  
"Zelda?" Ike's hesitant calling of her name made her look up at him. He stepped close, but not so close as to get in her personal space. "Will you please tell me what's on your mind?"  
"I just..." she let out a sigh and drew upon her inner strength. What was she to do? She knew continuing whatever this was with Ike was a bad idea... with that thought she squared her shoulders and readied to tell him what she knew was best. "Ike, what happened between us... we really can never repeat it."  
Her heart felt broken at her own words, and the shock on Ike's face made that break feel irreparable. He quickly schooled his features and she wanted to cry at the lack of emotion on his face. "It was a mistake then?" His voice was so detached Zelda realized how much it had changed since she first arrived.  
"Ike-"  
"Just answer the damn question because I am truly confused. I told you to stop, that we shouldn't, and still you continued. I thought..." his mask slipped and Zelda saw a level of hurt that threatened to break her. In the blink of an eye it was gone, his emotions hidden once more. "Fine. You're right. It was a mistake, one I'm sorry we made." With those words he brushed past her and left the office, leaving Zelda with a sick feeling in her gut.

XxX  
Zelda cried into her pillow that night, unable to move past the moment Ike's face had gone blank. She felt so alone in her bed, and the chill to the bedding next to her only added to her loneliness. She thought her tears silent until the door between her room and Ike's opened. She buried her face in the soft fabric of her pillowcase, hoping he would leave. The almost silent footfalls drew closer and she felt his presence standing over her.

"Why are you crying?" Ike's voice was not quite as cold as it had been, but the detached tone was far from what she was used to.

"It's nothing Ike, I apologize if I woke you," the words left her lips a soft but thankfully steady whisper.

"I lied to you earlier Zelda," he said in a softer tone. "It may have been a mistake in the grand scheme of things, but I'm certainly not sorry we made it." With those words she looked up at him, noted the way he let his worry show.

"What do you suggest we do?" she asked carefully as she sat up.

"Selfishly I'd like nothing more than to continue, but that is not completely up to me."

"What about when this is over? What happens-"

"Zelda, we can always figure out the future when it comes. Now, if you'd like, my door is unlocked." With that he turned to leave and Zelda found herself with a choice. She could hold steadfast in her earlier decision or she could give in and join Ike.

Her feet moved silently across to the door that separated them. A wary hand opened the door and she peered inside. Ike stood by the bed, his shirt in his hands. He looked up and caught her eyes, a grin coming to his lips. She smiled back and stepped fully into the room.

Perhaps it was a mistake for her to let him ease her dress from her body. Maybe she shouldn't have tugged his pants off and pulled him against her. It might have been the worst decision of her life to kiss him without any thought spared for how it would affect her. It might have been, but in his arms as they moved to the bed, she found it impossible to care.

XXX

Sorry this chapter took a bit! I was genuinely stuck with writing her own indecision towards Ike. I hope it came out alright! Please let me know what you think! Much love, Leigh


	8. Chapter 8

Zelda awoke with a pained gasp. She laid in the bed, an arm flailing for Ike beside her. His spot wad empty and cold which did nothing to help her banishment of her nightmare. It had been a swirling mass of despair and pain. She, Ike, Link, Shulk, and Sheik had been in the throne room, facing off against Bayonetta. After a brief moment everyone had fallen, all of them long dead before their bodies hit the floor. Ike had jumped in front of a spell aimed at her chest...

Fresh tears welled in her eyes and Zelda wiped them away furiously. With an annoyed huff at herself she leapt from the bed and went to find Ike. Her soft footfalls carried her down the halls, only to be frozen in place at finding Ike's door slammed shut as she was about to enter.

"How did this happen?!" Ike's voice was a raised shout. Worry that she hadn't been able to shake since her nightmare seemed to double.

"I don't know!" Shulk snapped back. Zelda shook her head and schooled her features into a calm facade as she threw open the door and stepped inside. The scene before her was almost amusing, but she didn't let it show. Ike was behind the desk, standing there with his hands splayed across some documents. Shulk was a mix of annoyed and fearful as he stood across from the glaring Crimean.

"What's wrong?" She crossed her arms and looked between them, fighting the urge to blush at how Ike immediately lost some of his rage.

"We got word that Bayonetta is ready to move on, she wants to take another kingdom," Shulk explained and Ike growled.

"We need to move. Now. She moves too quickly and if we don't strike now the Mushroom Kingdom will fall all too easily." He looked to Zelda and she felt the heaviness in his eyes reflected in her heart. Their moments together would be done. "Get Sheik in here, he mentioned being able to take us with him with that spell of his. Shulk, go find Link."

The white haired man nodded and took off in a blur, leaving Zelda to stare at Ike. "Ike I-"

"We won't fail," he whispered firmly, his eyes finding hers. "I promised you your throne and-"

"Ike?" Elena stepped into the room and Zelda suppressed a groan. They had things to discuss!

"We're leaving to fight," Ike spoke quickly and Elena gasped in surprise. The woman crossed over to him and hugged him tightly before she took his face in her hands.

"Come back to me," she insisted.

"I always do," he responded with a small grin.

"No stupid acts of bravery," Elena said in a firm tone and Ike chuckled.

"Never." With that he stepped from his mother and turned back to face Zelda. "Can you call Sheik?"

"Of course," Zelda nodded and shut her eyes. Her magic surged from her and she followed it, seeing a ghostly Sheik knelt by a gravestone. He whipped his head around and met her eyes with his red ones. A second later Zelda opened her eyes as he appeared in his puff of smoke.

"What's happened?" Sheik asked, looking between Ike and Zelda.

"We need to move forward with our attack," Ike explained and Zelda nodded.

"Can you really take all of us with you? All the way to the castle?" She knew she shouldn't doubt the sheikah, but she had never seen him take another person with him.

"Yes." It was his only response and Zelda nodded before giving him a curious look.

"Who were you visiting?" His eyes narrowed behind the mask and she raised an expectant eyebrow.

"Graves of past sheikah grow a specific weed... the roots are vital in making a red potion and they attract fairies. If someone gets hurt, which I find very likely, I'd like to be prepared." Zelda felt the heaviness in his words and shook her head.

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that."

"I'll leave you all to it then," Elena said before she left the room. Ike watched her leave, his stoic mask on his face. A heavy silence reigned as they waited for Link and Shulk to return.

Finally the duo appeared, both suited up for the upcoming battle. Sheik sighed and motioned for them to stand closer together. "We'll arrive towards the back of the castle. Travelling this way is disorienting the first time but I need you to be ready for a fight. Stealth and silence are key. The longer we go without raising the alarm the easier our task will be."

Everyone nodded and Zelda felt Ike's body heat as he stepped closer against her. She chanced a glance at him and found his lips were moving to hers. She let him place a chaste kiss upon them just as she felt Sheik's magic pull against her.

XxX

They landed behind the castle, among the flowering bushes that made up the gardens. Zelda stumbled slightly, the feeling of having spent too long spinning in circles throwing her off balance. Ike's warm hand caught her and she gave him a grateful smile before the sound of steps on the stone path made her eyes widen. Ike drew his blade and Sheik pulled a throwing knife from his belt. Link pulled the Master Sword from his back as he shifted his hold on his shield, just as a man in foreign armor rounded the corner.

Shock registered in his dark eyes just as Sheik's throwing knife lodged itself in the left socket. Zelda clapped a hand over her mouth as Ike caught the body and eased it to the ground. Sheik stepped forward with another knife gripped lightly in his fingers and they fell in step to follow him.

The gardens weren't a maze anymore and for that Zelda was thankful as they crept along at a crouch to hide from view. Sheik led the group expertly, with Ike somehow silently right behind him, followed by Zelda and Link, with Shulk bringing up the rear. The group of five crept ever closer to the castle, only to stop when Sheik held up a hand. He silently held up three fingers and Ike nodded. Worry jabbed at Zelda's gut as Ike shifted the blade in his hand. Her nightmare came flooding back to her and she wanted to do anything to protect him.

As one unit, Sheik and Ike leapt from behind the bush. Ike disappeared from her view and Zelda jumped when she heard three bodies hit the ground in rapid succession. Sheik motioned them forward and she had to step over the three guards as they joined Ike on the other side of the gazebo. His blade was coated in crimson as he peered over the railing, only to drop back down a moment later.

"There's five by the back door," he whispered to Sheik.

"We'll have to move quickly," Sheik responded, his red eyes alight. Before anyone could voice an opinion they were gone in a puff of smoke. A strangled noise sounded in the direction of the doors and Zelda found herself unable to help peering over the railing as Ike had done. Four of the five men Ike had mentioned were on the ground, with the last sliding down from Ike's grip. The body thumped solidly against the stones that made the walkway and she watched in morbid fascination as Ike flicked the blood from his sword.

Sheik looked over and motioned for them to join them. Once they were gathered up Ike opened the glass door and Sheik stepped inside. They followed him in with Shulk shutting the door behind them quietly. A pang of nostalgia filled Zelda as she gazed about the room around them. In her childhood, this had been her playroom. She had spent hours with her dolls and books in this forgotten room, and the memories threatened to overwhelm her. Ike looked around the room and nodded to Sheik, a sign Zelda took to mean he approved of the entry place.

"We don't have long until a patrol comes by and sees the men," Ike spoke in a low voice.

"There's a servant stairwell just outside of this room, it'll take us directly into the throne room," Sheik offered and Ike nodded.

"What if we hide the bodies?" Link asked and Ike shook his head as Sheik moved to the door.

"It'll take too long. If the guards are missing they'll sound the alarm just as they'll do if they find the bodies."

"The hall is clear," Sheik spoke up. Once more Zelda felt uneasy as they crept towards the door. This was easy, far easier than she had imagined.

"Why aren't there more guards?" she voiced her concerns and Link shot her a grin.

"She thinks Hyrule beaten and foolishly believes herself untouchable." Zelda opened her mouth to say more but found Ike giving them a look. She nodded and closed her mouth, intent to follow him out into the hall.

Sheik stood before a beautiful tapestry depicting Skybirds flying around the three colorful beams of light that represented the goddesses. With a reverence reserved for holy objects, the Sheikah pushed aside the thick fabric to reveal a small crack in the stone wall behind it. Ike moved forward and pressed against the wall with one hand. Zelda watched in slight amazement as the wall gave way to a narrow passageway.

"Go inside, up the stairs on the right, and take the first passage you come to," Sheik whispered and Ike nodded. "Once you've made it there you need to take thirty paces to reach the throne room. You'll be on the second level. The balcony overlooks the throne... the second you step out expect hell to break loose."

"Aren't you coming?" Link asked and Sheik shook his head.

"Only if Zelda calls me. I am going to clear out any backup they might be able to call in."

"I don't think you should go alone," Zelda admitted with a frown.

"Take Shulk, we need to move," Ike ordered and Zelda felt his hand take hers. Link's nimble fingers took her other hand and she felt Ike pull her into the passageway. Sheik shut the door behind them and they were bathed in darkness. An unsteady breath left their lips in a rush. Zelda seized the opportunity and let go of Link's hand, summoning a small flame into her palm. Ike blinked in surprise before beginning to follow Sheik's directions. He squeezed her hand gently and she returned the gesture as they slowly started up the staircase.

Dust clung to every inch of the stonework and Zelda felt the uncontrollable urge to sneeze as they ascended. She quickly brought her hand from Ike's to her nose and muffled the sound. Ike froze, his eyes wide as he listened intently. Hearing nothing, they started up again, her sensing Link's shoulders shaking with laughter. She shot him a glare and he stuck his tongue out childishly.

Before Zelda would have liked they were going down the passageway Sheik had stated, Ike's steps careful as he measured out thirty. They stood before the doorway and all three hesitated for a moment. Zelda felt like something should be said, rousing words of encouragement or some sort, but found herself mute. She felt Link's hand fall to her shoulder and she gave him the best reassuring smile she could muster. Ike stepped forward and turned to Link, his hand outstretched. They shook hands, eyes locked as they seemed to hold a silent conversation. Then Ike turned to her and she had no other explanation for the look in his eyes other than love. She felt her heart skip a beat as he silently pressed a soft kiss to her lips before he straightened up.

"We can do this," he said with conviction before turning to face the door. Zelda watched his face go neutral, and she took a steadying breath as he pushed open the door.

XxX

They stepped out onto the small balcony, Zelda's heart thumping painfully against her chest. There, in the middle of the throne room surrounded by soldiers, stood Bayonetta. She looked up at them with a cold smile as she clapped slowly.

"Well well well," she called out, "can't say I'm not surprised... Do you know what I'm going to do to your mother and sister when you fail? I was far too kind last time, I won't make the same mistake twice." Her eyes flicked to Zelda and Link and a laugh left her lips. "Really Ike? A disgraced hero and a bound princess?"

"You underestimate us Bayonetta," Ike said in a cold voice. In one swift movement he leapt from the balcony to the stone floor below. Link followed suit, both rolling to soften their landings. Zelda used her magic to guide her to a safe landing, a sight which made Bayonetta raise an eyebrow.

"Who helped you?" Her tone was ever so slightly less certain and Ike huffed. "No matter," she waved away her own question and snapped her fingers. Ganondorf stepped forward, murder in his eyes.

With a shout Link charged forward and chaos broke out. Zelda summoned her magic, a bow and arrow of pure light appeared, and she launched it at the dark witch without warning. Her dark outfit and hair manifested into a black demon, smacking the arrow away with no effort. Anger fuelled Zelda and she launched a volly of arrows, striking down at least ten men.

Her eyes roamed lightly for Ike and she found him slashing his way to Bayonetta. She dismissed the bow and summoned fire, flinging it about with precision. Another five fell, but once more Bayonetta blocked the spell with ease.

"Ah!" The pained cry made Zelda turn with worry. Link had a bloodied gash to his tunic that stretched from his chest to his right side. Furious, Zelda tossed a large ball of fire at Ganondorf. He yelped in pain as the flames licked his shins and tried to move away from them. Seeing his opportunity, Link lunged forward and slashed the Gerudo across the chest. Crimson blood flew in an arc as he readied to strike again.

Distracted by Link, Zelda didn't see the spell coming her way from Bayonetta. A dark energy smashed into her and she gasped for air. Bayonetta's laugh floated into her ears and Zelda growled against the pain. She would take down this witch if it killed her.

She recovered and launched another light arrow at her, followed closely by a large flame. Bayonetta blocked them and fired back with a dark flame of her own. Zelda quickly blocked the spell with a shield charm and resumed her attack.

XxX

Exhaustion began to set deep in Zelda's bones as she battled back against the witch. She couldn't keep attacking like this, it would eventually make her pass out. A loud, pained noise drew her attention to Link, and she gasped as he drove the blade home deep into Ganondorf's chest. Link pulled his sword away and the body fell to the floor in an anticlimactic heap. He looked up and gave Zelda an exhausted grin.

"Zelda!" Ike's shout made her whirl around. Bayonetta was marching her way, angry stomps of her heels sending out spirals of black inky dark magic. Ike was behind the approaching witch, panic in his eyes as he cut down the men between them.

"You!" Bayonetta's hair and outfit did the bizarre motion of slithering up her body, forming a dark and snarling beast. She stopped before Zelda and the princess of Hyrule snarled as she tossed another fireball at her. It was blocked easily, this time absorbed by the demon. "I knew I should have killed you the second I took over your kingdom!"

"Try it bitch!" Zelda snarled, pushing a bravado she definitely didn't feel. She was too tired and doubted she could truly cast another spell much less a protective shield. Bayonetta seemed to know this as she waved her hands through the air, muttering an incantation. Panic was the last thing from Zelda's mind as she reacted. Without hesitating she leapt forward, her shoulder smashed into Bayonetta's stomach, and the two women went sprawling to the floor. The witch shrieked in shock and the spell she had been forming shot off around the room.

With no weapon on her person Zelda used the last stores of her magic and summoned her light arrow. Bayonetta blinked dazed eyes at her, obviously trying to focus, and Zelda launched the arrow a foot from her face. The arrow embedded itself into the witch's forhead and she let out a garbled noise. From the point the arrow entered her forehead light spread out along the surface of Bayonetta's skin in a spider web pattern. The webbing traveled downward, growing so bright Zelda had to shield her eyes. The light exploded outward, and Zelda found herself on the stone floor.

"Zelda!" Link was at her side, a bright and happy smile on his lips as he fell to his knees beside her. "You did it! You killed her!" An incredulous laugh left Zelda's lips as she leaned against her best friend, ignoring the blood staining her dress. She looked from him to the room around them. Like a punch to the gut she lost her mirth and relief. There, on the floor laying far too still, was Ike.

"Ike?!" She screamed his name in agony and despair. Link noticed and paled, worry written plainly on his face as he stumbled to his feet. Zelda tried to stand and fell forward, barely managing to catch herself on shaky hands.

Hand over hand she pulled herself along the floor, stopping beside Ike with an anguished cry. Panic filled her to the core and without realizing she was doing she reached out with her waning magic to Sheik. Link knelt beside her, a hand over his wound as tears welled in his eyes.

"Is he...?" Link couldn't finish the sentence and Zelda felt like her entire world had stopped.

"What happened? Is she gone?" Sheik's arrival went unnoticed by either of them. He touched a hand to Zelda's shoulder and she jumped.

"Sheik!" She turned tear stained eyes up to the masked man. "Please help him." The red eyes moved to Ike and she saw them widen in shock. A set of taped fingers pressed into Ike's neck and Zelda held her breath, shaking with exhaustion and nerves.

"He's alive," Sheik said after a tense moment, "but I don't know how or if I can draw him from this." Relief made Zelda sag and she dropped against the unconscious Ike's chest.

"Ike," she whispered his name as she raised a shaking hand, running it through his hair and pushing it away from his face. "Wake up, please wake up." Tears fell unchecked from her eyes and onto his chest as she sent out every prayer she could think of to the goddesses. It did nothing and in a last effort, using the very last of her strength, Zelda reached out with her magic and tried to find Ike.

She was surprised to find he had a powerful presence in a magical sense, and followed it. It felt like falling down a dark hole as her strength waned even more. Persistent and stubborn, the princess refused to give up and dove down quicker. Finally she felt the sensation slow and Ike stood before her, much like Sheik had been kneeling before the grave.

His arms were spread out, as were his legs, and when she drew nearer she heard his screams. Her heart thundered in her chest as he moved and screamed in agony. Angry red lines raked across his body, blood stained his skin as it oozed down his skin, and Zelda could see the tears of agony that slowly slid from his eyes.

"Ike!" She tried to scream his name, only to feel her magic finally give out. With a sickening rush she was aware of Link's hand on her shoulder and the dampness of her own cheeks.

"What did you do?" Sheik asked warily.

"Ike... He's in pain," she managed to say before darkness engulfed her.

XXX

Well I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I am horribly sorry for the delay in update but... well to be honest I had to rewrite a few things, and then I somehow lost the chapter and had to start from scratch. I was definitely not amused! So apologies for that. Please let me know what you think! Much love, Leigh


	9. Chapter 9

The figures on the page began to swim, causing Zelda to rub her exhausted eyes. It had been five days since Bayonetta had been defeated. Reports from every corner of Hyrule had been pouring in nonstop. The damage done by the witch in so short an amount of time would take years to fix. Entire cities had been wiped out for failing to bow down, temples that were ancient and almost as old as the royal bloodline had been demolished by dark magic, and the death toll was catastrophic. Every death weighed heavily on Zelda's heart. Her thoughts were consumed by what if scenarios.  
What if she hadn't been taken?  
What if they had moved quicker?  
What if she hadn't been so selfish and delighted in the joy Ike brought into her life?  
And that question opened up an entirely different set of issues. Five days had passed and Ike was no closer to waking. Sheik had thrown himself completely into the task of rousing the unconscious hero, but to no avail. Not a single potion or spell had made an impact, and she could sense Sheik's growing frustration.  
With an annoyed huff Zelda stood from her desk and grabbed the delicate porcelain teacup a servant had brought her long ago. She warmed it with a simple spell as she moved to the window. Her eyes roamed the grounds as she sipped on the warm tea, her dismay growing. From her vantage point she used to be able to see the tall structure of the temple, the rising plumes of smoke from the fireplaces within the city...  
"Zelda?" Link's voice pulled her from her thoughts and she turned to see him leaning against the door frame. His wound had been easily treated and had healed nicely, leaving only the faintest hint of a scar across his abdomen. She had not personally seen it, but Sheik had described it in such detail that it was obvious where his affections were.  
"What brings you by?" Zelda asked with a smile she hoped looked genuine. The look he gave her screamed that he saw right through it and she sighed.  
"I'm checking up on you because according to the staff you never took a break for lunch and it's already getting dark outside."  
"I've been so busy pouring over the reports I haven't felt hungry," she admitted with a sheepish smile.  
"Come on, eat with me, and then get to bed at a decent time. You and Sheik are working far too much!"  
"Don't act like you haven't been just as busy defeating the remaining pockets of her army that refuse to admit defeat... against Sheik's orders I might add." Link had the decency to blush and look down at that.  
"Well, I have to help and Sheik is just being overprotective anyway. Besides I uh, I want to keep myself occupied."  
"Why?" Zelda could sense his hesitation in the way he bit his lower lip. "Link what happened?"  
"Ilia... She uh, she's found someone else," he flashed her a fake smile and she scowled.  
"Ilia-"  
"Is going to happily marry someone else come this winter. Enough about me though," he waved off her forming words, "you must go eat before I drag you down the stairs myself." Zelda rolled her eyes and looped an arm through his on her way out the door.  
"If you insist, then you must tell me everything."

XxX  
The still form of Ike on the bed made Zelda freeze in the doorway. He was shirtless, his legs covered by a thin sheet in a pale blue, and his face was stoic. He looked like he was sleeping, perhaps only plagued with a slightly distressing dream. She forced her eyes off of his still form and looked around the room. Bottles for potions littered the small table, along with a few books and scraps of parchment. It was a clear sign that Sheik was doing his best and she appreciated it.  
"Ike?" Perhaps it was pointless to try talking to him, but it made her feel better as she approached the bed. "I don't know if you can hear me, and I don't know if I care. I..." Tears welled up in her eyes as she took his limp hand in hers, "I need you to wake up. Perhaps it's presumptuous to say or to think but you've come to mean a great deal to me and the thought of not being able to say that to your face or hear your voice again..." A tear slid down her cheek unchecked as she stared at his stoic face.  
She slid her fingers in between his, relishing in the sensation even if it wasn't returned. "I've sent word to your mother and sister, they're on their way here now. Sheik has been working day and night to find a solution for this. Link... he's been keeping busy. You know, I think Sheik might have feelings for him? It's not unheard of, nor is it frowned upon here, but I wonder if Link reciprocates them in any way... He told me Ilia had found someone else and I feel bad for him but truth be told I feel like he's better off. Is that awful? I hardly knew the girl but she never seemed good enough for the man I consider my brother." Zelda swiped at the tears on her cheeks with her free hand and sighed.  
"I know I'm just spouting off words to you, and if you were awake you'd probably tell me to stop but..." Zelda trailed off, her words forgotten as she felt Ike's fingers twitch. "Ike?" His name left her lips in a gasp. "Can you hear me?" She waited, her breath held in tightly as she hoped for another sign of life from him. Receiving none she let her breath out in a sigh.  
Determination filled Zelda to the core and she shut her eyes. Her magic reached out into the void and she easily found Ike. She gasped when she saw him, her shock almost severing the connection. He was no longer standing there being tortured, but instead was crouching on the ground, his head in his hands.  
"Ike?" Her voice made him jump to his feet, a snarl on his lips.  
"Stay back!" He snarled the words at her as he stepped away.  
"Ike it's me," she said gently, her hands up to show she was unarmed.  
"Yeah it's Zelda, as if the damn witch hasn't cursed me with a dozen of you today." He sneered the words as he kept up his retreat. "I'm not making the same mistake phantom, you're not her! Stay back!" He practically screamed the words at her and she flinched.  
"What do you mean you've seen a dozen of me?" Zelda pushed past the hurt his words caused and focused on the situation.  
"You, Mother, Mist, Ranulf, Elincia..." He shook his head weakly and collapsed to his knees. "I'm too weak to keep fighting and I know you know that. So is this it then? I have to die by the hand that brought life back into my life?"  
"Ike no," she shook her head and took a tentative step closer to him, "I'm not here to hurt you. You're trapped in a nightmare, I want you to wake up."  
"Nightmare?!" He spat the word with incredulous disdain. "I've had nightmares phantom, they don't do this!" With a low whine he pulled his shirt from his body and Zelda gasped. Vicious red marks covered his torso, inflamed and infected looking. Without thinking she rushed forward and touched a gentle hand to spot that was unmarked, making him tense.  
"Zelda?" His voice held so much hope that she felt tears in her eyes as she looked down at him.  
"This time yes," she managed to whisper. He raised a shaking hand to her face and touched her cheek gently. She couldn't help but lean into his touch and close her eyes.  
"Zelda?" A foreign voice invaded their moment and she opened her eyes.  
"Next time it might not be me!" She warned as she felt herself being pulled away from Ike. The absolute despair written across his face made her want to cry.  
When she opened her eyes to see a concerned Sheik hovering with a hand lightly placed on her shoulder she felt the wetness of her cheeks. "Are you alright?" His tone was wary, his red eyes curious.  
"I talked to him," she managed to whisper. "His hand twitched in mine so I tried to reach out to him with magic like I did and... Sheik we have to get him out of there. He's being tortured! The spell is using people he cares about to hurt him! He didn't trust me until right before you pulled me back."  
"Ike?" Zelda whirled to see Elena step into the room. Her eyes were already filling with tears as she collapsed on the bed beside her son. "What happened to him?" The question was aimed at no one in particular so Zelda let Sheik explain it as she squeezed Ike's unresponsive hand in her own.  
"No," Elena whispered with a pained whine. "He's been hurt before but this..." She gently touched a hand to the side of his face as she took a shaky breath. "You promised me you'd come back."  
"Elena," Zelda tried to speak but the woman looked up at her angrily.  
"He promised me he'd come back! He always promises! Fix him! Help him, wake him up!" Tears flowed from her eyes and Zelda looked to Sheik.  
"We're doing everything we can-" Zelda started to say but she was cut off quickly.  
"Its not enough!" With that the woman leapt to her feet, a pained cry of sheer agony following her into the hallway.  
"Can you establish that connection with him again?" Sheik asked hesitantly after a moment. "If you can bring me along with you I might be able to determine what exactly we're dealing with."  
"I can try," Zelda said with an uncertain nod. She shut her eyes and found Sheik easily. Together they turned and saw Ike sitting on the floor once more.  
"Ike?" Sheik called out to him and they watched as the blue haired man raised his head.  
"You're new," he spat in a flat tone. His eyes flicked to Zelda and he sighed. "Another Zelda? Let me guess, the kind one was sent to lower my defenses and your here to do some more work?" His words were harsh and she felt her heart ache for him.  
"Ike," Sheik stepped forward and she watched Ike scramble to his feet as fast as his injuries would allow, "all the people you've seen, who have they been? People you care about yes? This spell Bayonetta used, whatever it was, sends the ones you care about most to hurt you. Who am I to you? Certainly not a close friend... at best we could be considered acquaintances yes?" Ike nodded once, looking ready to bolt as Sheik stepped forward once more. "I'm not going to hurt you, the spell would never summon me. I mean next to nothing to you so I would be the worst choice for this kind of torture." Ike stared at him for a minute before blinking slowly.  
"Fine." He turned his attention to Zelda, his eyes roaming her body slowly. "Are you real?"  
"Yes Ike, I am." There was more emotion in her voice than she intended, but he seemed to trust that so she was thankful. He relaxed and let out a weary breath.  
"Get me out of this. I can't handle this anymore. Please just... If it's impossible then kill me. "  
"No," Zelda shook her head firmly, "we aren't giving up on you."  
"I can't survive this much longer," he pleaded, tears in his eyes. "If there's no way for me to get out of this I'd rather not be killed looking into the eyes of my mother or you."  
"I promise," Sheik spoke up quickly, "but I will do everything in my power to make sure that it doesn't come to that. Being here, able to see what's been done you, and the methods in which it's being done... I think I might have an idea as to what spell this is. If I'm right then we can move forward with breaking it."  
"Ike..." a low, haunting call sounded and Zelda saw him tense.  
"Get out of here," he pleaded with them. "If... I don't know if they can hurt you but I don't want to find out."  
"We'll get you out of this Ike, I promise." She vowed to him and he gave her a half hearted smirk.  
With a start Zelda was back to sitting on the edge of his bed, his limp hand in hers. Exhaustion tugged at her from the magic she had spent.  
"I need to consult with my books," Sheik mumbled as he moved from the room. Zelda sat there, motionless as she watched Ike. His stoic features twitched and she squeezed his hand.  
"I'm here Ike, even if I can't be there," she whispered. A few beats passed in silence as she watched him. Slowly his features settled back into his stoic expression and she laid her head against his arm.  
"Please," she begged. Whether it was to the goddesses, to Ike, to Sheik... it didn't matter. All she wanted was for Ike to wake up from this curse. If he did they could work out everything else. If he woke up they could discuss a future... one where they were together and she could be happy. It had to happen, she needed him more than she ever thought she would need another soul.  
"Wake up Ike," she begged as she shut her eyes and pressed a kiss to his bicep. "I need you to wake up... If for no other reason than to tell you that I believe myself to be falling in love with you."

XXX  
How was that? I hope it was good! Only a few chapters left now! Please let me know what you think. Much love, Leigh


	10. Chapter 10

The dark mist swirled around like an ominous fog, reaching as far as Zelda could see. She had felt Ike's presence in the void, but had yet to find him. The notion worried her. Was he growing weaker? Had one of the phantoms injured him since the last time she saw him?

"Ike?" Calling out his name was probably pointless, but the way the eerie silence made her heart thunder she felt she needed it. "Where are you?"

A scream, deafeningly loud and blood curdling, ripped through the stillness. Zelda ran as fast as she could towards the noise, hoping that she wasn't too late. A brick wall rose up to meet her, stopping her dead in her tracks. As tall as the walls around Castletown, the dark gray stabbed through the fog towards the bleak sky.

Determined to continue, Zelda summoned a large fireball and launched it towards the wall. It buckled, the stonework groaned, and finally it collapsed in on itself with a loud boom. Dust and the smell of mold assaulted Zelda's senses and she coughed before continuing.

On the other side of the wall was a damp and empty stone room, with walls that stretched and vanished beyond her limited range of sight. Despite the decrepit nature of the place it seemed to be lit by some magical source imbedded in the walls, lending her some meager light as she advanced.

On and on she went, following the despicable sound, using the walls as a guiding force. She worried briefly that this was some sort of ruse luring her away from Ike, but the thought of turning around and possibly leaving him to his fate was unbearable. After what felt like hours she finally felt a change in the air.

The fog mostly cleared, only enough left to cling to the ground and not reach her knees. Her feet moved from the stone floor to what felt like slightly damp sand despite the blackened outer appearance and she finally saw him.

"Ike!" His name was a startled gasp on her lips as she took in his current state. His shirt was nothing but tattered rags, exposing the bloodied mess of his torso. Blood and a discolored liquid oozed from deep scratches in his skin, the two mixing into a disturbing brown as they traveled down his chest.

He was leaning against the burned remains of a tree, his legs shaking as he raised his head. His eyes met hers and she saw him hide the pain as his mask slid into place. "I'm not falling for shit," he spat out in a monotone.

"Ike it's the real me, I promise," she spoke in a gentle tone as she approached. He tried to step away and fell with a grunt.

"You're not real, none of this but the pain is." He closed his eyes as he tried to pull himself up. She winced at the whine that left his lips before he collapsed against the black sand. "Just end it. Whatever torture you think this is, whatever you want..." He drew in a ragged breath and Zelda used the opportunity to take the few steps forward. "I've got nothing to give."

Zelda knelt beside him and gently ran her fingers through his hair. His eyes shot open, wild with panic. "You've given me plenty of things Ike, and I promised we'd do whatever it took to get you out of this. Sheik is working on it now, he said he had an idea... What did this to you?" The question left her lips with horror.

"You," he responded with a pained hiss. "I'm still not sure you're not going to do the same."

"What can I do to convince you that it's me?" She waited as he blinked slowly, hoping she could prove it.

"I don't know..." he trailed off and she leaned forward. Without hesitating she pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. She tried to pull away but his hand came up and gripped her face firmly, keeping their lips together.

"Damn," he chuckled weakly when he finally released her. "I've missed that."

"Do you believe me now?" she questioned with a small smile and he nodded.

"What realm is this? I'm not truly alive, but death evades me. I want to wake up from this and yet I fear that the next phantom will be the last I can endure."

"I promise you that I will get you out of here, just as you got my throne returned to me. You will wake up from this and we-"

"We what? Zelda I know what I am and what I can never be. I am not worthy of you nor will I ever be. You need to pull yourself out of this and let Sheik kill me. I cannot go on like this, and I don't wish to live a life where-"

"Ike? Where are you?" Zelda felt her eyes widen at the voice of his mother. Ike winced and pulled himself from the ground.

"Get out of here, do as I've asked please. I can't do this. I can't go on. Zelda," he gripped her chin and pressed a swift kiss to her lips, "you deserve so much more than I can ever be. Go, you will find that. I have no doubt. Go!" He pushed her away and she stumbled backwards.

"Ike?" His mother's voice was closer and she watched as he limped off, her heart breaking.

She let her magic fade and found herself on the side of Ike's bed, his limp hand in hers. She stared down at his slightly furrowed brow, tears welling in her eyes. How could she be expected to do as he asked? How could she live with herself if she let Sheik kill him? Selfishly she didn't want to lose him. He was suffering, that much was obvious, but she knew that no matter where she looked or who she met that no one would ever match up to him.

"Zelda," Sheik appeared with his puff of smoke, his red eyes on her.

"Have you found something?" she asked as she wiped the tears she didn't realize had fallen from her cheeks.

"I... have. This spell is meant to wear him down physically and mentally. It works away internally, trying to kill him from the inside as he lays sleeping. Eventually he will succumb to the injuries or the sheer mental anguish of his loved ones turning on him."

"What can we do?" Her voice shook but she found she couldn't bring herself to care.

"The merciful way is to kill him." The words were harsh and Zelda sucked in a breath. "For him to wake up from this he has to kill the phantoms of those he loves. In the records of everyone this has ever been cast on only one person has ever managed to kill their phantoms."

"Did they wake up?"

"They did, only to kill themselves because they couldn't live with what they had done." Sheik took a silent step towards her and laid a warm hand on hers that held Ike's.

"He's strong, he can do this," she insisted.

"Zelda, I may be overstepping my bounds here but... to so selfishly hold onto him when he is in so much pain-"

"Ike deserves to know what has to be done at least! He can decide for himself from there. If he truly wishes to die then," her voice caught and she took in a shaky breath. "Then I will let you fufill your promise. Let me go in and speak to him once more." Sheik nodded and she shut her eyes, preparing herself for what she might see.

"I'm going with you," Sheik's voice broke her concentration. "From my research his phantoms can hurt another presence there and I won't risk it nor will I allow it."

XxX

Crying. That was the first thing she became aware of. Soft, mournful, soul wrenching sobs cut through the eerie silence. She looked to Sheik, unsurprised to see his red eyes wide with worry. Together they stepped through the swirling fog, both of them on high alert for danger.

Not too far along they found a gruesome sight. Sprawled on the ground was the pale and twisted body of Elincia. Ike was kneeling above the body, crying as he held one of her blood soaked hands.

"I'm sorry," he gasped out in a hoarse voice.

"Ike?" Sheik stepped forward warily. "What happened?"

"She... She attacked me. I couldn't handle it anymore. I... I just wanted her to stop-"

"Ike that's not the real Elincia, you know that right?" Sheik asked as he placed a hand on Ike's shoulder. "Your queen died by Bayonetta's hand. Remember the truth Ike, I'm begging you."

Ike's eyes widened momentarily before he shut them. A shudder worked through his body and he moved to stand. Sheik helped him up and Zelda stepped forward. "I snapped her neck," Ike whispered as he leaned heavily on Sheik. "She seemed so normal right before I almost didn't-"

"It's the spell trying to save itself," Sheik explained gently. "You can get out of this if you kill the phantoms. Can you do it?"

"I don't," Ike took a shaky breath and met Zelda's worried eyes, "I honestly don't know."

"They are not real Ike," she said firmly as she stepped up to him and took his hand. "It isn't your mother, your sister, me, or your friends. They are not real. If you kill them, your mother and sister are going to be there when you wake up. I will be there, by your side, with your hand in mine. Kill these phantoms, be free of this, then we can move forward."

Ike nodded and pulled himself from Sheik's side. He tugged her to him and she sighed happily when he pressed a soft kiss to her lips.

"Leave this place, I'll kill them all."

XxX

"What happened?" Zelda asked Sheik when she realized she had been shut out from Ike.

"I'm not sure, but I believe that the spell has forced us out." Zelda glared at nothing before shutting her eyes and trying again to find Ike. "Zelda," Sheik's hand touched her shoulder gently, "let him do this. If you keep this up you will overexert yourself and I will not allow that to happen, not again."

"He's alone in there-"

"We reminded him that they are no more than phantoms, the rest is up to him." Sheik's words were spoken with a touch of force, but she needed the reality of the situation slapped in her face.

"I said I would be here when he awoke, so bring me whatever papers I need please. Alert his mother, but I would rather not have her hovering whilst he is still unconscious." Sheik nodded and vanished with his puff of smoke, leaving Zelda to look down at Ike's body.

He seemed paler than she remembered him to be, and his hand in hers was damp with sweat. Careful not to jostle him, she wiped his brow of the beads that coated it and felt his hand in hers twitch.

"I'm here Ike," she whispered soothingly.

XxX

A pained noise pulled Zelda from her sleep. She sat up in the chair placed beside Ike's bed, her back painfully reminding her that it was not the most comfortable place to rest. Her eyes adjusted to the darkness and she saw Ike laying there as he had been before, the only change in his expression. Pain creased his brow, his lips were slightly parted with soft noises, and his hand in hers was twitching.

Immediately she reached out with her magic and Sheik appeared. "He's fighting the phantoms," the Sheikah confirmed without preamble as he sat on the edge of the bed. "I've been pouring over the tome about this spell and the closer he holds the person to his heart, the harder the phantom will be to destroy. This must be his mother to show such signs outwardly. Perhaps it's even you."

"Sheik, I highly doubt-"

"Just because he hasn't said it, the fact that you are present in the world of that spell speaks volumes." With those words Sheik shot her an uncharacteristic wink and Zelda couldn't help but blush.

"We'll see," she said as she turned her eyes back to Ike, her momentary mirth immediately dampened. "I just want him to wake up."

"He will. Now, if you'll excuse me, I must get back to my potions. When he wakes up he'll need nutrients and fast."

He vanished and Zelda gripped Ike's hand tighter in her own. "You may not have said anything about love or affections," she whispered gently to the unconscious man, "but I do care for you. More than I ever thought possible. I know you wish to return to your own country, and I am sure that would be the proper thing to do, but selfishly I want to refuse to let you leave. Ike...I am not falling for you because I already I love you."

XxX

"Zelda?" Ike's voice made Zelda tear her eyes from the list of damages done to the small township she had been hesitating to make an official recognized town. Her eyes were on him immediately and she stared in slight disappointment as his eyes moved under his eyelids.

"Perhaps I'm going mad," she mused aloud as she turned her attention back to the township and their plight.

"Zelda," Ike's voice called her again and she set the parchment aside.

"Ike? I'm here," she squeezed his hand again, trying to contain her excitement. Was he waking up? His hand tightened around hers painfully and she winced.

Sheik appeared and she looked at him desperately. Without saying a word he pulled out two vials filled with red liquid and a small glass jar holding a gleaming light from a pouch at his side.

"He'll wake up soon," Sheik remarked as he eyed Ike. "Whoever he's fighting must be the last for him to be reacting so physically." Zelda looked back to Ike, her eyes roaming all over his face. He was in pain, obviously fighting with all his might within the confines of the world concocted by the spell.

"I'm here Ike," she whispered as she wiped a delicate hand across his brow.

XxX

It took another hour. An hour of waiting, of fretting, of Zelda worrying her lip until it bled. Then, with a deep gasp Ike woke up. He sat up quickly, gasping down air, eyes wild as he tried to focus.

"Ike!" Zelda beamed at him, her happiness pushing any idea of minding her emotions out of her head. He whirled to her, panic and fear making his chest heave. She didn't give him time to contemplate what was happening around him. As fast as she could she embraced his sweat soaked body, her face buried in his neck.

"Zelda?" He croaked her name in a hoarse voice and she nodded, not moving from her place.

"Congratulations Ike," Sheik said with an obvious amount of awe, "you have just survived one of the darkest spells I've ever researched." Zelda couldn't help a breathless laugh at that, her own amazement at what had happened almost overwhelming her. Slowly but surely he wrapped a shaking arm around her and she smiled against his neck.

"I can't believe I made it," Ike said before he pulled back. She reluctantly released him and watched as he looked down at his bare torso. "My wounds? I was bleeding-"

"Just the spell," Sheik assured quickly as he held out a red potion. "I need you to drink this while I inform your mother and sister that you have made it." With that he left and Zelda looked up at Ike. A blush worked it's way up her cheeks and to the tips of her ears as she caught the look in his eyes.

"I'm so happy you're back," she whispered and he grinned at her before putting the vial to his lips. She watched with faint amusement as he drank the red potion down, his face distorting to one of absolute disgust.

"Ugh," he shuddered and she laughed lightly. "That has to be the most foul thing I've ever tasted."

"Red potions are not delicious, but have incredible healing capabilities." He tossed the vial aside and she squealed in shock as he pulled her to him once more. Despite his weakened state he easily pinned her to his side with a kiss to her temple. His hand found hers and she laced their fingers.

"I'm still uncertain that you are really you," he admitted with a sigh. "I never thought I'd make it out of there... Ranulf was next to impossible to take down when his phantom transformed, both Mist and my mother were vicious with their hands... Mist got a damn staff out of nowhere. You though, remind me to never piss you off."

A laugh left Zelda's lips despite the seriousness of the topic. "Was she that bad?"

"Your spells used in dark ways? Yes, I almost didn't make it." She nuzzled closer to him at that, a frown on her lips.

"I would never use my magic in that way, and especially not against you." He grinned softly before he ducked his head to kiss her. She let him, working in tandem with his lips as if she had kissed them all her life.

"I suppose the spell took some of the surprise out of this, but I do truly love you Zelda." She beamed at him for that, more than willing to respond to his confession with one of her own.

"Ike-"

"Ike!" Elena charged into the room, followed closely by Mist, Sheik, and Link. At this Zelda couldn't prevent the slight groan and Ike squeezed her gently as the group gathered around his bed.

As Zelda listened to him retell the tale of his time under the spell, her heart seemed lighter. He was awake, he seemed healthy, and now she could focus all her efforts on fixing her kingdom. As he hugged his sister his eyes caught hers and she gave him a look that she hoped conveyed her love. Judging by the way he responded with a genuine smile, he understood.

XXX

Sorry this update took a bit. New phone, learning new issues it has (example: files not getting saved and the battery life). Anyway, I hope you enjoyed! Please let me know what you think! Much love, Leigh


	11. Chapter 11

For the first time since the defeat of Bayonetta, Zelda had a meal on time and at a real table instead of her desk. Ike sat beside her at the small table outside, his eyes warily searching the grounds. She hated to see what the spell had done to him, and tried not to take to heart how he flinched whenever she tried to touch him.  
He had flinched for the first time right after the euphoria of being free of the spell had died down. She had laid a hand on his shoulder and he had almost fallen out of the bed in an effort to get away from her. It had stung, even though she understood. Once he was settled in a warm bath she had asked Sheik about it.  
"There's no telling when or if he'll ever be the same man Zelda... He has survived something only one other person has, I truly do not know."  
She glanced at the blue haired man, a smile on her lips that hinted at her sadness. "How are you Ike? And I mean really, how are you?"  
"I would love to say I'm fine," he spoke slowly as he picked up his cup, "but I would be lying. I can't stand to be touched, I jump if someone walks in without me noticing them... honestly Zelda I still expect you to turn against me at some point."  
"What can I do to prove to you I won't do that?"  
"I truly do not know if there is anything that can be done." With that he raised the cup to his lips and sipped, making Zelda twist her lips in thought. "Perhaps," he spoke carefully as he lowered the cup, "there is no fixing me. Maybe this is all I'll ever be."  
"Ike!" Without thinking she reached out a hand and he shied away from her quickly. "I don't believe that. I-"  
"Princess?" They turned to see Sheik standing at the doorway, a rolled piece of parchment in his hands. "This just arrived from Crimea... It's marked with the royal symbol." Zelda spared Ike a quick glance before she held out a hand.  
As she popped the royal seal made of a blood red wax Ike leaned closer, and she tried not to relish in the proximity. She read the message, her despair growing. They were begging for her to return Ike. The death of Elincia had crippled the country and the acting head of the nation wanted some form of normalcy. That meant getting their hero back...  
She practically threw the request at Ike as she stood up. This was too much. She had just gotten Ike back from certain death! Now they wanted her to give him up again?  
"Shit," Ike cursed as he set the parchment aside.  
"What will you do?" She tried to keep her voice even as she asked the question, but feared the words shook as they left her lips.  
"According to this they want to use me for a poster boy, a pawn in a campaign for rebuilding. I've never held interest in being under the thumb of a stand in leader, especially not to this lord playing at king."  
"I hate to interrupt further," Sheik cut in, "but you have a council meeting to attend."  
"Ah yes," Zelda nodded, "appointing new members post culling. Always fun..." She turned back to Ike and watched him rise.  
"I should check on my mother and sister," he commented as he met her gaze. Slowly, he moved towards her and bent his head down. His lips grazed her cheek and she smiled at nothing when he pulled away. Perhaps things would work out. Perhaps they could pull through this and be all the better for it.

XxX  
The remaining council members looked grim as Zelda read over their proposed members. All lords and ladies in good standing, it really came down to whether or not she wanted to be challenged on ideas or bathed in a sea of compliments every time she mentioned a half formed thought. She set the list aside, having decided it would be best to finalize her decisions on her own time. There was an obvious air of hesitancy in the room and she wanted to address whatever they were thinking.  
"Speak your minds," Zelda spoke with a tense voice, "if I wanted you to keep it to yourselves I would have a council of mutes."  
"The Crimean," the elderly lord residing over a small section of land with hardly anything to offer the kingdom in terms of resources spoke up.  
"The Crimean has a name and title, use it."  
"Lord Ike took part in the siege of Hyrule, why is he still roaming free?"  
"Lord Ike helped me reclaim my throne-"  
"You were, for lack of a better word, gifted to him by Bayonetta. Should he not be punished for the crimes committed against you?" A slightly younger looking lady asked hesitantly.  
"Lord Ike did not commit a single crime against me. He helped to rid me of the cuffs binding my magic, he found and saved Link from her hunting parties, and he bravely fought for us in the battle against her. I will not have a decent man imprisoned."  
"But he will be returning to Crimea yes?" The first lord has a nasally voice she decided immediately with that question.  
"He and I are discussing his future. As he kept me safe from harm whilst under his care, I have half a mind to make him a lord."  
"We will not stand for that Princess," the lord over Kakariko Village and it's surrounding farms stood up. "He has no place here and as good as he may have been to you, his time in Hyrule is complete."  
"Lord Sahasrahla you've been called a man of wisdom and learning beyond normal comprehension," Zelda sighed in annoyance. "Why is the Hero of Crimea and now a Hero of Hyrule no longer welcome to my kingdom?" Perhaps she stressed the importance of claiming the kingdom as hers a bit more than necessary, but the gathered council made her reconsider the ideas about surrounding herself with the ass kissing noblemen and women.  
"He's a lord in Crimea, his place is with his people. If we were to try to keep their hero I imagine they wouldn't like that too much."  
"Say what you truly mean. He's a foreigner and you don't trust him. That's the truth of it, is it not?"  
"The truth Princess is that we've found a far more suitable man for you to wed than a commonborn man. He's-"  
"Lord you assume too much," she accused as she stood up. "If I wish to marry Lord Ike or not, it is not up to you. My life, my crown, my coronation, how I handle running my beautiful kingdom... these are things you are to advise me in, not tell me what to do. If you find you cannot handle your responsibilities then please let me know and I will gladly find a replacement."

XxX  
"You aren't allowed to leave Hyrule," Zelda spoke without preamble as she entered Ike's room. He was sitting on his borrowed bed, his blade across his lap. She watched him run the sharpening stone across the edge for a moment, fascinated by the reverence he handled it with.  
"I remember being told you wouldn't detain my men or myself," he finally responded as he set the blade and stone aside. He looked up at her, amusement in his eyes as she scoffed.  
"Well, I've changed that. They can leave, all of them, but you have to stay."  
"So I cannot go to Crimea to help bolster my people?" He asked as he raised an eyebrow. Zelda bit her lips together, wondering if he really wanted to go. "Zelda," he chuckled as he held out a hand, "come here." She stepped forward and took his hand. He tensed but recovered quickly.  
"I'll not stop you from leaving Ike," she admitted with a slight pout.  
"You really think I want to?" He tugged her down to him and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I want to spend every day for the rest of my life right here. I have nothing to return for and every reason to stay here. Not only have my mother and sister fallen in love with this land but Hyrule has you."  
"You'll stay?" She asked in a low whisper, almost not believing her ears.  
"If you'll have me." He barely managed to say the words before she was kissing him. They fell backwards onto the bed as she continued her assault on his lips. He tensed at first, and a part of her screamed to stop, but then he relaxed into the kissing and she was lost.  
Hands roamed as he switched their positions. Zelda wanted him, more than she was truly willing to admit, but she wanted to be sure he knew what he was signing up for.  
"Ike," she bowed her head to avoid his lips and he whined before he sat back. "We need to discuss things. If you truly mean to stay and be with me then you know what that means yes?"  
"I know what it means," he said seriously. "Would your people accept me?"  
"My council had some issues, but I reminded them of their place. I have no doubt the people will love you. The man who helped save Hyrule, who captured the heart of their princess, and who helped mend the gap between Hyrule and the Gerudo."  
"When you say it like that I sound better than I am," he chuckled as he ducked his head, a small tinge of red to his cheeks.  
"My words are only the truth." She placed a gentle hand to his cheek and felt how he tensed lightly. "You are free of that prison Ike."  
He brought his hand up and held her hand against his face, meeting her gaze steadily.  
"I will get past this, I swear. For you and for me."

XxX  
The remains of the once grand buildings in Castletown made Zelda's heart ache. Such beautiful works of architecture reduced to rubble. She strolled through the streets as she took in the sight, Ike at her side. He walked steadily a few steps behind her, acting like the perfect guard as they moved down the cracked cobblestones.  
"Princess Zelda!" The hushed whisper of her name preceded the mass of people pouring from all over. They all stopped a good distance from their future queen, a great deal of awe and wonder on their faces as they bowed and curtsied.  
Ike behind her tensed and stepped forward, only for Zelda to stop him with a gentle hand to his arm. The people looked to her, hope shining in their eyes as they waited with baited breath to hear her speak.  
"I am here to see where we can help you," she spoke out over the crowd. "All of you have been so brave as to resist Bayonetta while she made a mockery of the crown and I want to honor that bravery. Please, allow me the honor of doing something for you." Whispers worked their way through the crowd and Zelda did something that probably had her ancestors rolling over in their graves. She smiled at her people, her brave and wonderful people. She smiled at them the way she smiled at Link, as if they were each a dear friend.  
"My dear sweet Princess," an old man dressed in the fine tunics of a wealthy merchant stepped forward slightly, "it is you who honor us with your presence. The only thing we want from you is a continuation of the rule of prosperity you were leading before this strife. What we want is for you to no longer be our princess, but to become our queen." The gathered crowd nodded in approval, their voices mingling.  
"Queen Zelda!"  
"Queen!"  
"Zelda! Zelda!" She turned to Ike, confused why he was shouting her name.  
"What's wrong?" she asked as the people's voices grew louder.  
"Zelda please wake up."

XXX  
You can all blame me getting the flu for how this chapter ends. I had a wicked dark fever dream and it inspired this. Thank you all for your patience with me and my writing. I'm not going to spill all the sordid details of my life to you guys, but I've moved very recently, had to care for three very ill people, and I'm still recovering from the flu. Also, avid Zelda fans should know the name Sahasrahla from a classic Zelda title (if you're a nerd like me at least... and I hope I spelled it right...) Anyway please let me know what you think of this! It's not over, I'm not that evil. Much love, Leigh


	12. Chapter 12, The End

A strangled gasp left Zelda's lips as she woke up. Her eyes focused and a scream tore itself from her chest. There, leering over her with a wicked smile, stood Bayonetta. She thrashed, horrified to feel bindings dig into her wrists and ankles. She was stuck in a standing position, arms and legs splayed out.

"Did you truly believe it would be so easy to defeat me?" the witch asked with her cold smile. "All you have managed to accomplish was to show me the weak link in my chain."

"I killed you," Zelda managed to say and Bayonetta responded with a shake of her head.

"You thought you did foolish girl. In reality I already had you under my spell."

"Where is Ike? Link?"

"Link, your precious Hero... I have his head on a stake, it's a lovely addition to my throne room. And Ike is currently being tortured in the best way anyone could ever think of. I turned his mother and sister over to my men and spelled his eyes open so he has to watch what they do." She laughed coldly as she circled around the bound princess.

"The question I have for you is what you did to turn a trained dog against me." Her hand came up and gripped Zelda's chin roughly. "Did you promise him gold and riches? Was it a lordship in Hyrule? Or," her grip tightened painfully and Zelda winced, "did you spread your legs and let the dog slide in?"

"He was always against you." Spitting the truth at the witch made Zelda feel better about her obvious upcoming demise. "I just helped him further his goals."

"Further? You helped him walk into a trap."

"I'll kill you for what you've done to Link, you have my word."

"Zelda? Can you hear me?" Ike's voice sounded far away and distorted but it caught Zelda's attention. She turned her head, confused as to why she was hearing him, and Bayonetta slapped her across the face.

"Pay attention to me!" The witch was seething with rage as she forced Zelda to look her way.

"This isn't real, is it?" A laugh worked it's way from Zelda and Bayonetta's eyes narrowed. "I am trapped in a spell, like the one Ike was under. The only question is what happened next? I know the spell hit him. Was it transferred to me when I tried to reach out to him with magic?"

"You're such an idiot!" Bayonetta screamed before throwing her head back with a laugh that was nothing short of maniacal.

"No, I'm right."

"Princess?" Another vague voice cut into the silence that surrounded them, echoing off the stone walls that seemed to be fading.

"I suppose that I am only trapped for as long as I believe the lie. Well Bayonetta," Zelda let a cold smile grace her lips, "I don't believe. You're dead, Link is alive, Ike is trying to pull me from this spell and is most certainly not watching his mother and sister be raped by your men."

"No! No! NO!" Bayonetta screamed and tried to slap the bound princess across the face. Her hand went through Zelda's left cheek and came out the right, leaving Zelda to shake her head.

"You have lost yet again bitch."

XxX

"You're awake!" It was a relieved half shout from Ike, and the only thing the princess had time to register before her face was cradled in between two worn and calloused hands she knew all too well.

"I told you my magic could break through the spell," the foreign voice said with a hint of annoyance. Zelda finally managed to focus her eyes and saw Ike beside her on the bed, worry etched in his eyes.

"I'm awake," she whispered and he grinned before pressing his forehead to hers.

"Never go diving into a cursed person's mind ever again my love," he whispered and she exhaled a short laugh before she sobered up.

"What happened?" The question made Ike sigh in weariness.

"You destroyed her, she hit me with some dark spell originally meant for you, and I was plunged into a pain I could barely handle. You dove into my mind... I remember the warm feeling washing over me before it was engulfed in the darkness of the spell. Whatever you did was enough to weaken the strength of what she cast, but I was still under the spell until Sheik managed to find a countercurse that brought me out. I woke up to see you were still in it's grasp..."

"And he had your Sheikah bring him right into the middle of our camp." The other voice reminded Zelda that someone else was in the room and she turned to see half a dozen Gerudo warriors in her bedroom. Amidst them all stood Elder Mara, a sly smile on her weathered face. "Not only did you do as we asked, but you also accomplished what you set out to do. We could not sit idly by and let perhaps the bravest of the Hyrule Royal Family sleep for the rest of her days, even if our lands were invaded by two men to bring the situation to our attention."

"Hardly invaded," Ike fired back as he pushed a cup of water into Zelda's hands. "Drink this, when you have had a moment to gather yourself more there are things we have to discuss."

With those very ominous words Ike stood from her bed and motioned for all the women to leave. They did one by one and he started towards the door before hesitating.

Zelda watched in confusion as he turned and made his way back to the side of her bed. "What is it?" she asked as he leaned over her.

"I told you a thousand times under her spell, but I've never said the words to you. I love you." He pressed his lips to hers gently and then straightened up. "Drink your water and take a moment to yourself."

XxX

Zelda found herself seated before her council members, eerily similar to the world she had been in while under the influence of the curse. She looked around at their faces and took note of their expressions. All of them looked haggard, as if Bayonetta's rule had weakened them. She almost jumped when Ike took the seat beside her, but carefully kept the stoic expression on her face as he met her gaze. His blank expression didn't change but his eyes danced with unguarded happiness as he stared at her.

"Princess Zelda we are so relieved to see that you have been freed from that dreadful curse," an aging lord spoke up. "We feared the worst when Lord Ike informed us of what had happened. These past eight days have been truly dreadful with our collective worrying, but we kept working towards the goal of restoring Hyrule in the hopes of seeing our true princess crowned queen very soon."

"Thank you for the kind words," Zelda inclined her head as she picked up the paper in front of her. On it was a list of topics for their meeting today. Restoration, which cities to help first, how would they thank the Gerudo... If she was being honest it sounded like it would be a long and grueling meeting. "I want to thank all of you for staying true to the crown under Bayonetta's regime, I know it was not easy nor was it pleasant. I am not fully healed from my ordeal with the curse so if we can, I would like to keep this meeting short and light."

"Of course," the lord nodded, as did everyone at the table but Ike.

"The restoration of our most prominent cities should come first, but I do not wish for the people of the smaller towns and settlements to feel forgotten. Do we have any plans in place?"

"I'll get a detailed report to you later today on that Princess," a lady not too many summers older than Zelda promised.

"Excellent, thank you. I also want any temples damaged to be fixed immediately. The ones that closest serve the Goddesses have always been there for the poor and wealthy alike and asking them to help the hurt and sick whilst they remain living in ruins would be an insult to all they do. As for the Gerudo... I want to remove the stigma that has formed around them. They are a noble people only interested in keeping their customs. Those customs might seem odd to us, but they have survived for countless years apart from the Hyrule people and somehow managed to thrive. I want merchants to visit them, female ones, and open up trade routes with them so that we can all prosper in this new era."

"Elder Mara will be glad to hear that," Ike beside her chimed in and she let her eyes rest on his stoic face. "She expressed wanting nothing more than peace between the people of her tribe and your own citizens."

"Excellent, then I shall discuss my ideas of trading with her... How have you been finding living in Hyrule Lord Ike?"

"I find myself to be enjoying the change of scenery Your Grace, I believe that shall only prove to be more and more true as the days pass."

"Have you received any word from Crimea?"

"Just that the acting King is thriving in his role, and stating that my title of Lord still stands. He has however stripped me of the land that was given to me by Elincia in favor of setting up a small town of wayward souls who had lost their homes and possessions when Bayonetta stomped through the countryside. I wished him the best of luck, gave my blessing towards the loss of land, and offered him half the contents of the rewards bestowed upon me by Elincia to be used at his discretion to help the people."

"Lord Ike has already proven to be a tremendous asset in helping the people of Hyrule," the first lord spoke up once more. "He not only helped us by returning our princess, but he has also rallied the downtrodden into a brisk recovery. Quite a feat for a man of foreign birth."

"People are people, no matter the country Lord Burton. A firm yet kind approach to their needs and whims will rejuvenate them. I feel they'll only be more rallied once they see their princess up and among them."

"Among them I shall be," Zelda nodded as she picked up the quill beside her paper. "I want to visit the people and check on them. I want them to know that we in Castle Town care and are doing our very best to right the wrongs done by the witch."

"Then that shall happen," Ike promised with a nod. "Between Link and myself we have split the army of Hyrule into two teams. He is visiting the Zora people before trekking to the Goron mountains to ensure they are alright, sending the men out in teams as needed to help the people rebuild and restore. I handpicked the new castle guards and have sent the rest out on set paths through the countryside to help wherever they can. Once a team returns from their excursion they will be happy to ride with you anywhere you wish to visit."

"Lord Ike has been quite a busy fellow since Sheik managed to break his curse," Lord Burton chuckled. "I don't believe the man sleeps."

"I do when my princess is alright," Ike said in a serious tone that made Zelda blush lightly despite her best efforts.

"Am i your princess?" she questioned with a lift of her eyebrow to mask how much she hoped he would say yes.

"Ever since I first saw you," he responded without missing a beat. "That is, if you'll give me the honor."

"I would like nothing more." They shared a moment, silent and expressed with their eyes alone, when a throat being cleared interuppted them.

"Princess, we believe now would be a good time to mark a great change in the land. As the people rebuild and recover they need a beacon of hope."

"What did you have in mind Lord Burton?" Zelda asked as she turned her head back to focus on the council.

"We, the council, wanted to discuss with you... we want you to become our queen m'lady. Tradition states that to do so you must be married, so we implore you to pick one of your suitors and rise to the throne." Zelda tensed, a feeling of dread washing over her. Ike chuckled, the first crack in his stoic expression she had seen since he sat down.

"How many suitors are there for the future queen of Hyrule?"

"Fifty two at last count, and that was after removing those that chose to side with Bayonetta."

"Zelda," Ike gave her a look and she ignored the gasps from her council at his casual use of her first name, "do any of the suitors on that list strike your fancy?"

"None of them do," she readily responded with a slight crinkle to her nose.

"Then, if it's not too bold to say, could we strike all the names from that list and add one?"

"Who Lord Ike?" As the question left her lips her heart skipped a beat.

"Me."

XxX

The wedding plans were a whirlwind of activity in the background of Zelda helping her people. She healed the poor using magic, entertained the young ones with simple spells, and even made Sheik step out of the shadows to get the recognition he deserved for brewing so many potions to help the people. Link and Sheik grew close in their time out amongst the people, and it made Zelda's heart soar to see the unmistakable red tinge gracing the very little bit of skin visible on Sheik's face.

Ike... Zelda was amazed at how much he could handle. He did not sit idly by and let people work around him. He was one of the first men up on the scaffolding of the temple, laughing and joking as he toiled with the workers to rebuild. He let the children that came to stare in awe at his blue hair touch the odd color and poke at his rounded ears. And every day he attended the council meetings by her side, offering whatever input he had.

The day the last brick was set in the rebuilt temple Ike kissed her, making the gathered crowd go wild with cheers. They promised to be wed the next day, and that everyone was invited to the celebration.

XxX

Draped in a soft white gown that trailed behind her by ten feet, Zelda was led to the altar by Link. Ike looked beyond happy as he took her hand in his. She could feel the pressure of a thousand sets of eyes on her, each pair wanting to soak up the sight of their princess wearing an elegant updo littered with tiny pearls.

They exchanged vows and a chorus of happy crying filled the temple as they kissed.

Before Zelda could fully recover from the notion that she was now married the wedding turned into her coronation. The ceremonial tiara that had been placed upon the head of so many past queens touched her skin and Zelda felt like she was bathed in warmth and knowledge. She watched with tears in her eyes as Ike bowed his head, accepting the crown of Hyrule with a solemn look. A thought, fleeting and amusing, hit Zelda and she managed a laugh around her tear clogged throat.

"You said so long ago you never wanted to be king," she whispered as they descended into the masses.

"I never wanted to be until I met the most unexpected ally," he whispered back before he kissed her deeply. A sigh of contentment left her lips when he pulled away. His grin made her heart race, and she openly smiled up at her husband before all of their gathered subjects.

"An unexpected ally indeed."

XXX

So... what did you think? I hope it's good. There's honestly so much going on in my life that it's a nightmare and while writing is a wonderful escape for me, I feel like sometimes my writing suffers in times of crisis. This is the end of this tale, but I have more in progress if you've enjoyed this one so please feel free to peruse the others. I'm going to finish them, some I may take down and rewrite so they flow better... but next up I will be focusing on Not So Cold And Alone. Please let me know what you think. Much love, Leigh


End file.
